Perjodohan
by Yusha Dae
Summary: Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang terikat dalam perjodohan tanpa 'rasa' apa rasa itu lama kelamaan akan ada? Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali? Chapter 10 updet, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 1

Sakura POV

"Kita berpisah disini!" Suara pemuda di sebelah ku menyentakkan lamunan ku yang mengiringi kesunyian di sedan coklat miliknya. Aku menoleh kearah-nya, menatap wajah tunanganku Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Turun sana!" Ku lihat rahang-nya mengeras dengan kesal, bukan hanya itu, onyx-nya pun menatap emerald milikku dengan amat tajam. "Kau dengar tidak!"

Ku anggukan kepalaku cepat. Tanpa berkata apapun aku meraih tas milikku dan bergegas turun. Tak lama kemudian sedan itu-pun melesat pergi meninggalkan ku.

Tuhan. Apa Sasuke itu begitu membenciku? Asal kau tau Sasuke, aku juga tak pernah mau terikat denganmu. Dengan pemuda yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Ini karena Ayah dan Ibu yang menjodohkan ku dengan Dia. Awalnya aku tak pernah mau dengan tawaran ini, kau pikir aku ini apa? Tapi, aku takut, takut jika aku di'cap' sebagai anak tak tau diri. Ya, aku anak yatim piatu, yang dipungut oleh orangtua ku sekarang. Orang tua tiriku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah, mataku rasanya berembun. Kebiasaan. Entah berapa kali sudah aku menangisi ini. Percuma Sakura. Percuma.

"Hai, kau Sakura kan?" Sebuah tepukan dipundakku membuat ku tersentak. Dengan cepat aku menghapus airmataku. "i-iya . . " ku amati wajahnya, rambut merah dengan wajah baby face itu. Tampan. "a-ada apa?"

Dia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya. "perkenalkan. Aku Sasori, Aka Suna No Sasori, lengkapnya." Sedikit ragu aku membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang cantik. Seperti orangnya." tidak! dia pandai berkata, dapat kurasakan wajah ku memanas. "mau pergi bersama?" tawarnya.

Anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban tawarannya dariku.

End Sakura POV

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Pemuda berambut raven itu memainkan kunci mobil dijemarinya. Para siswi disekitarnya tak henti menyapa, walau tak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh pemuda itu.

Perlahan ia berbelok kesebuah kelas berpapan XI IPA-1 dapat ia rasakan keramaian didalamnya, onyx-nya hanya berputar bosan menanggapi itu.

"Hoi teme!" termasuk meladeni yang satu ini.

"Hn."

"Kau ini. Hei, kau tau tidak. Ada murid baru loh." pemuda blonde itu menempatkan diri dibangku depan meja sahabatnya. Sasuke menatapnya cuek.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya ketus.

Pemuda blonde itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak denganmu. Tapi denganku."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat saja!" telunjuk Naruto-pemuda blonde-itu mengarah kepada dua sosok di luar kelas. Merah muda dan merah. "bagaimana tidak jadi masalah, jika belum apa-apa sudah berani mendekati Sakura."

Sasuke ikut mengamati, ada rasa kesal yang entah kenapa ada di dadanya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Dasar anak baru!" Naruto berucap. "berani sekali dia." aquamarine-nya kembali menatap Sasuke. "Heh? Woi teme. Apa kau mendengarkan ku?" tangannya melambai didepan wajah pemuda raven itu.

"Tsk . . " Sasuke menampiknya. "Aku ada urusan."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Hayeh? Kenapa dia yang marah?"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Wah jadi kita sekelas ya?" pemuda itu tertawa kecil, semburat merah tipis menyapu kedua pipinya.

Gadis didepannya pun sama, tertawa kecil. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo . . . tunjukan aku dimana kelasnya!" pemuda itu menarik lengan gadis itu. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, mengekor dibelakang sang pemuda.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Sasori menggaruk tengkuknya. Tertawa canggung. "apa kau tau dimana WC?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum. "itu!" tunjuknya, Sasori mengangguk. "err kau tak apakan menunggu sebentar?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tak akan lama." detik berikutnya, Sasori sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa kearah WC. Untuk menuntaskan 'urusan'nya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Hei kau!" pemuda bermata onyx itu menghampirinya. Sakura mendongak menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Kenapa disini?"

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya. "a-ano . . "

"Maaf menunggu. Loh?" Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang tak lagi sendiri. "Oh hai!"

"Hn,"

"Em a-aku se-sedang menuju ke-ke kelas Sasu. Ta-tapi tiba-tiba . . "

"Aku ada keperluan disana." Sasori memotong ucapan Sakura. Jempolnya menunjuk kearah WC.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori. "Hn."

"Kau pacarnya Sakura ya?" Sasori memperhatikan keduanya.

"Tidak! Hanya teman." suara dingin Sasuke menjawab. Sakura menundukan wajahnya, ia sadar akan statusnya yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain ya . . . atas kemauan Sasuke tentunya.

Sasori ber'oh ria, mengulum senyum.

"Kami permisi ke kelas." Sakura mengambil langkah menjauh, tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Wah wah, sudah dulu ya teman." Sasori menyusulnya.

Sasuke menatap tubuh berambut pink itu dari belakang. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kala melihat sosok merah disamping gadis itu merangkul pundak sang gadis. Gadis Haruno. Tunangannya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Pagi Sakura!" tubuh gadis itu terhuyung mundur, kala gadis berponi panjang-Ino-sahabatnya, memberikan pelukan selamat pagi kearahnya.

Sakura menjitak pelan kepala gadis blonde itu. "dasar! Untung saja aku tak jatuh."

Melepas pelukannya, Ino menggaruk kepalannya. Nyengir. "he he he." shapire-nya beralih kearah pemuda disamping Sakura yang tengah menatap keduanya bingung.

"Wah wah siapa ini?"

"Heh?" Sakura tersenyum, "ini murid baru Ino."

Sebuah tarikan nafas kesal dari arah Ino. "ck. Kau ini. Maksudku siapa namanya?" bisik Ino, melirik kecil Sasori yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Namaku Sasori. Salam kenal." bukan Sakura yang menjawab, malah Sasori duluan yang memperkenalkan diri. "aku pindahan dari Suna."

"Hu hu hu . . " Ino tertawa centil, meraih err menjabat paksa tangan Sasori. "aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat luar dalam Sakura." terangnya, cengengesan tak jelas.

Sasori meringis, menatap Sakura. Meminta pertolongan. Sakura yang sadar akan itu menarik lengan Ino.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau ini, ku adukan pada Kak Sai nanti." seketika senyuman diwajah Ino pudar. Membuat Sakura tertawa kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ino . . . Ino . . "

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Bel tanda pulang tengah berdering. Para siswa dan siswi, bergegas meraih tas dan beranjak dari kelas, membaur dalam antrian murid lain yang berjejalan diluar sana.

"Wah kalau jam pulang penuh ya Saku." Sakura tersentak, seumur hidupnya hanya orang terdekatnya saja yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan sedikit harapan Sasuke akan memanggilnya begitu kelak. Apa? Mimpi saja kau Sakura!

"Iya begitulah."

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini Saku?" tanya Sasori, mendudukan diri dipinggir meja Sakura, mengambil buku novel milik gadis itu. Menjadikannya kipas dadakan.

"Entahlah. Sampai sepi mungkin." Sakura mengandikan bahunya. "atau kau mau duluan?" emeraldnya menatap Sasori.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "tidak, em bagaimana kalau kita ikut berdesakan saja?"

"A-apa?"

"Ayo . . . !" dalam detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sasori, ikut berdesakan dengan yang lain disepanjang koridor.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Pinggir . . . pinggir!" Sasori menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan. Sakura mengekor paksa dibelakangnya. Yang lain pun memberikan tempat. Agak merenggang.

Basah. Sakura dapat merasakan lengan pemuda yang menggenggamnya itu berkeringat. Gadis itu entah mengapa merasa senang. Seukir senyum, tergores dibibirnya.

"Permisi ya. . . " akhirnya mereka berdua terbebas. Sasori tertawa, menyandar pada pagar besi sekolah. "ha ha ha ha!"

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau senang melihatku berantakan begini?" ketus Sakura, menarik lengan bajunya.

Sasori berdiri, merapikan rambut pink pendek gadis itu dengan jemarinya. "biar ku rapikan."

Mata Sakura melebar, jantungnya berdegub kencang.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke berdecak. Bagaimana tidak kesal, gadis yang dicarinya tak ada ditempat. Ditambah dia harus berdesakan dengan para fansgirl-nya. Kesal.

Dan sepertinya kekesalannya harus bertambah karena melihat gadis yang dicarinya tengah bersama pemuda lain. Bermesraan di depan matanya.

Sakura menampik tangan Sasori, emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah balik menatapnya. "Sa-Sasu?"

Sasori pun ikut melempar pandang kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu hanya menatap dingin keduanya, beralih pergi dengan stoic-nya menuju parkiran.

"Sakura?" Sasori menepuk pundak gadis itu. "kau menyukai Sasuke ya?"

Sakura yang tadinya mengamati Sasuke, beralih menatap Sasori. "tidak." gumamnya, menunduk. Dadanya bergemuruh, sampai kapan ia terus begini. Apa salah jika kau mencintai tunanganmu?

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Jika kau mau."

"Terimakasih."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya cepat. Beberapa lampu merah sudah dilewatinya. Pikirannya kacau. Puluhan kali wajah gadis itu berkelebat di otaknya.

"Sial! Aku tak mungkin mencintainya. Tidak! Tidak akan!"

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa dilain tempat ada sebuah rasa yang mengharapkan balasannya. Apa Sasuke akan mencoba melihatnya?

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Yo, fict iseng lagi ^^ ngg jangan tanya chap berapa habisnya karena dakupun tak tau #plakk

Mohon review, soalnya takut gak berkenan

jadi . . .

Keep Or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 2

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sesampainya dikediaman Uchiha, pemuda raven itu memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan. Menutup pintu mobilnya kasar. Sosok lain yang hampir menyerupai dirinya menjengit kaget, dari balik surat kabar ia menatap sang adik dengan alis kiri yang mengangkat karena bingung.

"Masalah apalagi? Suntuk begitu?" tegurnya, perlahan melipat surat kabar itu lalu meletakannya pada sebuah meja yang berada didekatnya. "kau tau Sasuke. Marah itu bisa membuatmu cepat tua, begitu kata para ilmuwan." seukir senyum mengejek disunggingkannya.

Sasuke yang tengah melepas sepatu diselasar tangga menoleh. "jangan ikut campur!" jawabnya sengit. Kemudian kembali menekuni aktifitasnya. Membuka sepatu.

Sang kakak menggeleng maklum. Biarpun tak kembar, Itachi tau benar watak Sasuke. Pribadi yang dingin dan tak bersahabat. Sosok yang lebih menyukai sebuah ketentraman dibanding keramaian yang menurutnya tak penting. Tapi jika kau lebih berani mendekatinya, Sasuke itu sama dengan manusia lain ya dalam artian sama dalam membutuhkan oranglain, walau tak pintar bersosialisasi.

Sesudahnya, pemuda itu beranjak masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Sang sulung yang hanya menatap adiknya dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya, lalu kembali menekuni aktifitas awalnya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Ketika melintasi ruang keluarga, Sasuke mendapati Mikoto Uchiha-sang ibu-tengah berduduk santai dengan secangkir teh yang masih mengepul. Pemuda itu hanya meliriknya, tak ada niatan untuk menegur.

Mikoto sadar akan keberadaan anak bungsunya, perlahan ia meletakan secangkir teh itu kembali pada meja. Bermaksud menegur sang anak. "sudah pulang Sasuke?"

Mau tak mau langkah Sasuke terhenti, dengan malas, sepasang onyx-nya menatap sang ibu. "Ya." jawab pemuda itu sekenanya.

"Duduklah dulu. Tak baik jika kau berdiri disitu saat berbicara pada orang tua." tegur Mikoto, menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Menggeser duduknya, membagi tempat dengan sang bungsu. Sasuke menurut, Pemuda itu menghenyakan diri disamping sang ibu.

"Bagaimana disekolah?"

"Ramai, dan . . membosankan." lengan pemuda itu melipat dibelakang kepalanya, menjadikan tangannya sebagai sandaran.

"Mana Sakura? Apa kau pulang bersama dia?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu membukanya "tidak."

Mikoto mengernyit. "kenapa? Apa kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya, kembali meminum teh miliknya. Aroma teh itu menguar kala bibir ranum Mikoto meniupnya pelan.

"Tidak. Dia sudah ada yang mengantar."

"Seorang pemuda?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun mengangguk singkat. Matanya kembali menutup.

Hening.

"Sasuke . . " panggil Mikoto lembut. Sasuke membuka matanya, kembali menatap sang ibu yang tengah meletakan cangkir itu kembali keatas meja. "Kau cemburu pada Saku ya?"

Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "A-apa? Tidak! Siapa yang cemburu!"

Tersenyum Mikoto membuka suara. "kau harus cemburu. Bodoh! Karena bagaimana-pun juga, Sakura itu tunanganmu, ingat! Tu-na-ngan-mu!"

"Siapa yang sudi." onyx Sasuke berputar bosan. "dia ya dia! Aku ya aku! Dan aku, buat apa memikirkan dia? Membuang waktu dan tenaga saja,"

"Keras kepala." gelengan maklum dari Mikoto. Menatap sang bungsu dari dua Uchiha itu dengan tatapan heran.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Sakura!"

"Ya bu . . " sosok gadis berambut pink menyembul dari balik pintu, hanya kepalanya saja yang ada disana, sedang sebagian tubuhnya bersembunyi dibaliknya, karena hanya berbalut handuk.

Ibunda Sakura mengangkat sebuah kotak bento bertingkat. "ini, nanti berikan pada Mikoto dan keluarganya ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "tunggu dulu ya bu, Sakura belum memakai baju."

Rin-ibunda Sakura- meletakan bento itu diatas meja makan. "Ibu taruh disini, cepatlah kau pakai baju. Dan antarkan ini."

"Iya." dan pintu kamar Haruno itu menutup.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Wah ada Sakura ya?" Itachi yang tengah mengamati mobil miliknya, beranjak mendekati sosok adik ipar dibalik pagar. "ayo masuk!"

Sakura mengangguk lalu melangkah masuk, setelah Itachi membukakan pagar kediamannya. "sebenarnya hanya ingin mengantar ini kak. Bento buatan ibu." Sakura mengangkat bento itu. Sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Wah bento ya? Kalau sudah sampai disini, sekalian main tak apakan Sakura?" ajaknya, menarik bento, berserta sang pengantar masuk kedalam.

"Ibu! Ada Sakura datang!" teriak Itachi. Dibelakangnya Sakura berjalan gugup, matanya menyapu seluruh seluk beluk ruangan keluarga Uchiha. "Sakura. Tampaknya ibuku sedang tidur." Itachi menoleh, menatap gadis itu. "kau kalau mau datangi saja Sasuke, dia ada ditaman belakang. Aku mau kedapur, menaruh ini!" pemuda sulung Uchiha itu mengangkat bento pemberian sang gadis. "aku tinggal ya!"

Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

'Tak apa, sekalian minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," pikir Sakura.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Ini memang bukan pengalaman pertamanya memasuki kediaman Uchiha karena dulu, ia pernah datang kemari dalam rangka acara perjodohan antar keluarga Haruno keluarganya, dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ia cukup kenal seluk beluk rumah ini, mulai dari kamar kecil, hingga kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan tanya kenapa! Mikoto dan Fugaku-lah pelakunya, karena waktu itu Sakura sempat dipaksa bermalam dikamar Sasuke oleh keduanya, tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis emerald itu.

"Itu dia!" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Emeraldnya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang tengah santai sembari membaca sebuah tabloid sport. "Sasuke. . . "

Jantung Sasuke hampir saja lepas, asal kalian tau. Walau kelihatannya seperti orang membaca, Sasuke sama sekali tak menyimak apa bacaan yang ada, pikirannya melayang pada sosok gadis berambut pink. Tunangannya. Dan sekarang ia harus mengatur ekspesi dinginnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya karena kedatangan gadis itu secara mendadak. Tarik nafas, dan kau harus menampilkan pesona khas Uchiha. Kira-kira begitulah yang difikirkan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa memandang lawan bicara, jemarinya membuka balik halaman tabloid yang dibacanya.

Sakura terdiam, bukankah dia ingin meminta maaf? Tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali! Apa karena Sasuke terlalu ketus? Atau waktunya kurang tepat?

Menutup tabloid, Sasuke menatap sang gadis tajam. "kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menontonku membaca, coba kau pikirkan lagi! Karena ku pikir . . " pemuda itu berdiri menunjuk jidat Sakura. " . . Kau juga punya otak bukan? buat berpikir dan melakukan hal lain?" Sakura menunduk.

"Pergi sana! Dasar aneh!"

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bertemu mu. Aku hanya mengantarkan bento saja dari ibuku. Aku tak berniat mengganggu mu." emerald bertemu onyx. Hilang niatan Sakura untuk meminta maaf, dengan nada agak rendah dibanding tadi gadis itu melanjutkan. "harusnya kau tau itu! Apa kau pikir aku senang bertemu mu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura agak kaget, karena ini pertama kalinya gadis itu marah.

"Tidak!"

Dan saat itu, Sasuke merasa kalah telak dari Sakura. Sebagai Uchiha, mana mau Ia kalah. "baguslah, pergi saja sana dengan setan merah murid baru itu. Aku tak perduli. Tapi satu . . . " Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "kau harus ingat bahwa kau sudah bertunangan dan kau, jangan mempermalukan keluargaku ataupun keluarga angkatmu dengan cara mengencani si setan merah anak baru itu!"

Tak bisa, Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Gadis itu mengisak dihadapan Sasuke yang menatapnya agak kaget, karena jujur, Sasuke pun sadar kalau ucapannya tadi benar-benar kelewatan. Keluarga angkat? Demi tuhan, kenapa harus mengungkap sisi suram gadisnya? Apa? Gadisnya?

"A-ak-aku tau Sa-Sasu-ke kalau aku . . A-aku ini anak -am-ambil-lan, ta-tapi kau tenang sa-saja, aku tak a-akan memper-ma-malukan ka-kalian semua." jawab Sakura. "aku pe-permisi." gadis itupun pergi dengan langkah cepat, tampak berkali-kali ia melayangkan tangan guna menghapus airmatanya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura. Tangannya mengepal erat. "kenapa aku tak bisa membuatnya melihat aku sebagai Sasuke yang ramah? Kenapa? Kenapa tiap dekat denganmu aku selalu melakukan hal yang salah?"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura menarik resliting jaket abu-abu miliknya. Langkahnya pelan disepanjang koridor sampai . . .

"Pagi Saku!" gadis itu tersentak, menoleh kebelakang asal muasal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sasori?"

"Pagi. Kenapa kau lemas? Belum sarapan ya?"

"Eng . . Pagi. Tidak. Aku tak kenapa-kenapa dan . . Aku tak biasa makan pagi." jawab Sakura. Sasori ber'oh ria.

Keduanya kembali berjalan, kali ini beriringan.

"Sasori,"

Sasori menoleh. "hmm?"

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya pada daun telinganya. "ano- kau tau dari mana namaku? Maaf. Tapi, kita kan . . "

"Oh itu . . " Sasori tersenyum. "itu dari gantungan tasmu." Sasori menunjuk sebuah gantungan yang bergantung pada resliting tas Sakura. "ku pikir, siapa-pun pasti dapat mengenalimu. Jika kau memakai itu."

Senyum Sakura melebar. "Benar juga."

Sasori mengangguk. Lalu merangkul pundak Sakura. "Sakura . . Sakura. . . " gumamnya, mengacak lembut rambut Sakura. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa melipat wajah. Menahan kesal.

'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu . . . Saku,'

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, bersandar pada tembok. "sial!" makinya, memukul tembok itu dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

"Kesal ya?"

Gadis berambut merah itu menaikan frame kaca matanya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum nakal. "jadi gadis itu ya?" Mata rubby-nya mengamati sosok gadis berambut pink yang hilang dibelokan koridor.

Sasuke menatapnya sengit. "bukan urusanmu!"

Karin-gadis itu menyeringai, menarik kerah Uchiha Sasuke, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu.

"Maukah bermain denganku hm?" kuku-kukunya yang berwarna merah maron itu menyusuri lekuk rahang Sasuke.

"Permainan yang membuat gadismu itu. Menyesal!"

Saat bersamaan, Sasuke menyeringai. Menatap karin penuh arti, seolah menyanggupi tawaran gadis itu.

Tanpa ia tahu, bahwa itu awal kehancuran dari hubungannya dengan Sakura.

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Nah loh! Permainan apaan tuh? Petak umpet atau sembunyi-sembunyian? #sama aja kali gila

tunggu chap depan ya! #ngarep

Terimakasih banyak atas review dari para reader, dan juga silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca. Sekali lagi, terimakasih sangat!

Next chap :

Sasuke udah punya rencana. Sasori udah punya keberanian dan Sakura adalah target keduanya, lantas apa gunanya Karin?

See you in next chapter!

_Yusha'chan Higurashi_


	3. Chapter 3

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 3

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Hei, kau memakai cincin ya Saku?" Sasori meraih lengan Sakura, mengelus sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar dijari gadis itu. "tampak seperti cincin tunangan ya?"

Sakura menarik tangannya. Tersenyum canggung. "heh? Ti-tidak . . "

Sasori hanya mengangguk. "oh iya. Kemana gadis blonde sahabatmu Saku? Aku jarang melihatnya belakangan ini." tanya Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu membuka sebuah buku paket perlahan dengan jarinya.

"Ino? Kalau dia sih katanya ada keperluan diluar kota. Makanya tidak ada." jelas Sakura, Sasori ber'oh ria kembali membuka halaman bukunya.

"Hei Sasori," panggil Sakura.

"Hm . . ?" sebuah jawaban singkat dari pemuda itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Gadis itu menyandarkan diri. "kita baru kenal, tapi sudah akrab begini ya?" seukir senyum terpahat disana. " . . . Tak tau kenapa, aku berasa mempunyai sosok kakak, Sasori."

Wajah Sasori terlihat bingung kala mendongak menatap Sakura. "memang kau tak punya kakak ya Saku?"

Sakura menggeleng. "tidak. Aku tunggal."

"Wah dimanja dong? Menurut kebanyakan cerita sih anak tunggal itu manja-manja semua." goda Sasori. Menutup buku dan menggulungnya. "Saku-chan manja juga ya?" pemuda itu menepuk pelan kepala Sakura memakai buku yang digulungnya, senyum masih berkembang disana.

"Enak saja." Sakura merengut kesal, mengundang gelak tawa dari arah Sasori yang merasa dirinya menang.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Hoah Sasuke dengan Karin? Apa mereka pacaran?"

"Sepertinya. Lihat saja, mereka mesra sekali. Hu hu hu sepertinya aku patah hati teman!"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis menanggapi bisik-bisik para gadis yang membicarakannya. Di hadapannya Karin menyiduk es krim dan mengemutnya pelan.

Ekor mata Sasuke bergerak gelisah menyapu kantin. Sampai tatapannya terhenti pada sosok yang dicari.

Disana. Tampak Sakura dan juga Sasori baru saja memasuki kawasan kantin, keduanya sibuk memperhatikan buku yang dibawa mereka masing-masing. Tampaknya ulangan biologi kali ini bisa menyita waktu luang Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna no Sasori, hm?

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tak sanggup menghapal struktur tengkorak ini. Terlalu banyak."

Sasori menimpali. "benar. Aku menyesal masuk sini, baru masuk sudah disuruh ulangan menghapal. Aduh . . Aduh." pemuda itu menggeleng dramatis, mencengkram kepalanya dengan tampang frustasi.

Sakura menutup bukunya. Langkahnya terhenti. "kau ini. Jadi kau menyesal juga sudah sekelas dengan ku? Benarkan?" rajuknya, bibirnya mengerucut kesal. "kau jahat sekali Sasori."

"Heh?" Sasori melipat bukunya, menaruh asal-asalan pada kantong celananya. "ngambekkan? Aduh. Iya iya, aku jahat. Memang susah punya sahabat anak tunggal." sindirnya, Sakura mencubit lengan Sasori. "jangan mengatai aku ya, kau!"

Terkekeh Sasori mendudukan dirinya. "habis. Ya sudah, kau pesan apa?"

Sakura mendudukan diri, menaruh buku paketnya pada meja didepannya. "aku mie goreng saja. Sama air mineral."

"Aku sama saja deh." Sasori menepuk kepala Sakura. "kau tunggu dulu ya, aku akan kembali dengan pesananmu."

Sakura mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Sakura mengambil sepasang sumpit dan memainkannya. Matanya mengamati semua orang yang ada dikantin ini. Mulai dari rombongan osis Akatsuki, yang terlihat ramai dimeja bagian tengah kantin. Kumpulan para pemain basket dipojok, hanya beberapa yang dikenal Sakura. Neji, Naruto, Kiba dan juga Gaara, selebihnya, tak tau!

Emeraldnya mengamati kumpulan anak jurnalis sekolah yang masih asik berunding walau diluar kelas. Hyuuga Hinata. Ketua jurnalis sekolah. Sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji, dan kekasih resmi Naruto. Sakura sangat mengagumi gadis kalem yang satu itu. Pintar, cantik, anggun, walau agak pemalu. Tapi dilain sisi Sakura juga bingung. Kok mau sih Hinata sama Naruto? Kontras sangat.

Sakura balas tersenyum ketika Hinata tersenyum kearahnya.

Dan yang paling heboh adalah kumpulan anak dance. Mulutnya itu. Kalau diibaratkan sih pasar ikan kalah tuh ama kumpulan yang satu ini. Sakura tersenyum kecil, menggeleng saat satu dari mereka. Matsuri. Melambai dan mengajaknya ikut bergabung.

"Aku datang . . " Sasori mendudukan diri, ditaruhnya nampan berisi pesanan mereka pada meja. Sakura tersenyum menggumamkan terima kasih. Sasori mengangguk dan mengambil jatahnya. Mereka makan dengan diiringi obrolan-obrolan kecil.

"Aku juga merasakan begitu. Tadinya sih ingin sekali bergabung dengan tim basket, ya kau taulah. . . " pemuda itu meminum air mineralnya, melanjutkan ketika sesudahnya. "aku punya krisis percaya diri,"

Sakura tersedak. "uhukk . . " Melihat itu Sasori menyodorkan minuman Sakura, dan menyuruh gadis itu meneguk minumannya perlahan.

"Kau ini sampai tersedak. Kau kaget ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. Matanya melirik lagi pandangan yang tak sengaja dilihatnya.

Ya, Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menyuapi Karin dengan mesranya. Sebenarnya ini hal yang sangat mengagetkan tapi ada satu hal lagi yang paling membuat gadis ini bingung. Kemana cincin tunangan mereka yang Sasuke pakai? Apa dia sengaja tak memakainya.

'Ternyata . . . Aku sama sekali tak dianggap ya?'

Sasori menepuk pundak Sakura. "hei Saku. Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Aku tak apa." Sakura mengelap ujung bibirnya, kemudian berdiri.

"Kita balik saja, sebentar lagi bel." dan gadis beriris jade itu mengambil buku paketnya sejurus kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ada apa sih?" Sasori cengo. Kemudian menyusul Sakura. "Saku, tunggu!"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Dipihak lain Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Sebenarnya Ia agak bimbang juga atas apa yang ditawarkan Karin padanya, ya . . Sebuah status palsu hanya guna membuat Sakura cemburu. Bodoh memang, tapi Sasuke sudah bingung dan well, akhirnya ia menyanggupi tawaran dari teman sekelasnya itu. Apa Sakura tadi cemburu padanya? Atau sebaliknya, gadis itu malah akan membencinya?

"Sudah pergi ya?" suara Karin menyeruak, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. "sepertinya sandiwara kita berhasil Sasuke. Ck. Tak ku sangka, aku bisa beradu peran dengan artis dadakan sepertimu." Sasuke menatap tajam Karin.

"Terserah." pemuda itu berdiri, menenggelamkan lengannya pada kantong celana seragamnya. "kita balik ke kelas."

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. "ckck. Ya sudah. Ayo!"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Saku . . " Sasori menarik lengan Sakura, setelah berhasil menyejajarkan diri dengan si gadis. "kau kenapa? Apa tadi pembicaraanku sudah menyinggungmu?" mata hazel itu bergerak mengamati lengkuk wajah Sakura. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Lantas kenapa?"

Sasori sedikit terhuyung ketika Sakura dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Agak kaget. "Sa-Saku? Kau kenapa? Hei!"

"A-Aku . . . " Sasori mengelus kepala Sakura perlahan, mempererat pelukan mereka. "sst . . . sudah! Nanti saja ceritanya. Menangislah dulu sampai kau tenang." kepala merah muda itu mengangguk.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke yang tengah berjalan bersama Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang onyx itu membulat sempurna. "Sakura?"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Apa-apaan kalian?"

Sasuke mengepalkan lengan. "Sakura! Sasori?"

Di samping Sasuke, Karin memakan keripiknya. Tampak menikmati sebuah drama didepannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengejek.

Sasori melepaskan perlahan pelukan Sakura padanya. Pemuda itu mencoba menarik Sakura yang kaget kesisinya, namun gagal. Tangan Sasuke-lah yang duluan mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis emerald itu.

"Lepaskan Sakura, Sasuke!" bentak Sasori, matanya menyipit marah. "Kenapa kau kasar sekali padanya? Ada masalah apa kau!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" lengan Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura erat. Menarik gadis itu pergi dari sana.

"Dasar ayam!" teriak Sasori penuh ke OOC'an sembari mengepalkan tinju. "sampai Sakura kenapa-kenapa lihat saja kau!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Heh? Kau siapa?"

"Aku?" Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa namaku perlu untuk kau ketahui hm? Sweety boy!" goda Karin, menjilat telunjuknya dengan tampang nepsong.

Sasori meneguk ludah, mundur dua langkah kebelakang. "err ti-tidak." dan pemuda itupun dengan cepat melarikan diri, sebelum keperjakaannya hilang ditempat. Samar-samar Sasori mendengar Karin berteriak.

"Hoi anak baru. Jangan kabur! Kita bersenang-senang dulu."

Dan itu membuat Sasori mempercepat larinya. Lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu pikirnya =,="

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Lepas!"

"Ok! Aku lepaskan," Sasuke melepas cengkramannya.

Didepannya Sakura menunduk, meringis mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang tampak memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan setan merah anak baru itu!" hardik Sasuke, lengannya mengepal didalam kantong celana seragamnya.

Sakura mendongak. Menatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya juga. "Bukan urusanmu Uchiha!" sergah Sakura.

"Kau itu tunanganku! Jadi jangan mempermalukan aku dengan memeluk setan merah itu!"

"Tunangan? Oh baiklah . . " Sakura memutar cincin dijari manisnya, membukannya kasar. "Ini!" Sakura melempar cincin itu. "Aku lelah menjadi tunanganmu, itupun jika kau mengakuinya. Aku mau kita tak terikat lagi. Yea, kita putuskan saja perjodohan ini!"

Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Buat apa? Buat apa aku memakai cincin tunangan sialan itu seorang diri! Aku tak serendah itu Uchiha!" maki Sakura. "sekalipun aku hanya anak ambilan. Camkan itu!"

Sasuke masih mematung, walau Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Perlahan dipungutnya cincin itu. Tersenyum miris, Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan kalungnya yang berbandul cincin tunangannya. "Aku memakainya Saku. Hanya aku malu menunjukannya." bisiknya pelan, sembari mencium kedua cincin itu dengan onyx tertutup.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Baru saja datang, Sakura sudah diserbu berbagai pertanyaan oleh Sasori. Tapi Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan 'Tidak' atau gelengan berteman senyum sebagai jawabannya.

Sasori-pun terlihat pasrah menanggapinya, mungkin gadis itu belum mau menceritakan apa sebenarnya pokok permasalahannya dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Tak berselang lama, guru biologi mereka. Shizune. Melangkah masuk setelah bel panjang berbunyi, seketika suasana dikelas menjadi sunyi setelah kegiatan komat-kamit menghapal dari para siswa dan juga siswi.

"Kita mulai dari nomor absen pertama."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Sakura pulang . . "

"Nah itu dia!" ibunda Sakura yang tengah menyusun kue menghentikan aktifitasnya. Perlahan ditariknya lengan sang putri. "sini. Ada ibu Sasuke didapur, dia main kesini." bisiknya. Sakura melepaskan tas selempangnya. Memangku tas itu.

"Kau tak diantar Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng. "tidak bu. Aku dan dia sudah berakhir." Sakura merangkul ibu angkatnya itu erat, Menahan buliran kesesakan didadanya. "maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa membanggakan ibu. Tak bisa menjadi Sakura yang baik untuk ibu. Maafkan aku bu, maafkan Sakura."

Perlahan lengan sang ibu mengusap kepala pink itu pelan. "tak apa. Ceritakanlah Sakura, ibu ingin kau merasa baik setelahnya."

"Apa yang perlu diceritakan?" Mikoto menghampiri pasangan ibu dan anak itu dengan membawa seloyang kue cookies coklat ditangannya. Onyx-nya mengamati wajah Sakura. "kau menangis nak?" tanyanya khawatir. Diletakannya loyang itu dimeja. Beringsut duduk mengelus punggung Sakura.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Entah. Yang ku tau dia putus dengan putra bungsumu itu. Uchiha Sasuke."

Membelalak Mikoto berucap. "ya ampun. Bukankah mereka sudah ditunangkan? Sasuke itu!" geram Mikoto.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "bukan salah Sasuke bu. Hanya aku saja yang kurang peka akan perasaan Sasuke padaku." isaknya. Mikoto dan juga Rin menatapnya bingung. Sakura melanjutkan dengan tarikan nafas pendek. "-harusnya, aku sadar. Sekuat apapun aku mencintainya. Dia tidak akan pernah mau mencintaiku, apalagi menerimaku." ingatan gadis itu melayang pada kejadian tadi. Tersenyum miris. "maafkan aku sudah mengecewakan kalian."

Dan saat itu juga Sakura berpamitan, melangkah menuju kamar miliknya dilantai dua.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa sampai begitu bocah!" bentak Mikoto. Dihadapannya terduduk sesosok pemuda berambut raven tengah menunduk. "jadi kau benar-benar tak menyukai Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Aku sudah tak mau ikut campur Sasuke. Sekarang kau pilihlah sendiri, karena bagimu apapun pilihan ibu adalah salah!"

"Dan sau lagi. Kau sudah melewatkan jalan yang mulus, dan kau memilih jalan yang penuh lobang. Kau pahami itu."

Sasuke menatap kepergian Mikoto, merasakan punggung sang ibu yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kau miliku Sakura. Dan apapun yang ku miliki takkan pernah ku lepaskan lagi." gumam Sasuke, menatap dua pasang cincin di kalung miliknya.

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Fiuh selesai juga chap penuh perjuangan ini--semoga tak mengecewakan ya! Tak tau kenapa, rasanya malas sangat mengetik fict akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena Author banyak pikiran kali ya?-alasan-disambitgentongGaara-

Minna, arigato sudah sedia membaca kelanjutan fict gaje ini. Apalagi sampai mereview-mukangarep- karena partisipasi kalian yang membuat Author pemalas ini mau melanjutkan kisahnya yang tertunda-alay-

Next chap :

"Aku menyukai mu, aku tau ini terlalu awal tapi . . . . Apa kau mau?"

"A-aku . . "

"Pakailah. Nanti kau sakit!"

"Tak perlu!"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Apa sandiwara kita diteruskan, hm?"

"Kau segalanya, Sakura."

See you in next chapter all, dont forget for Review!

_Yusha'chan Higurashi_


	4. Chapter 4

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 4

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Hari itu Sakura sedang bersantai dikediamannya, wajahnya nampak serius mengamati tiap gerak-gerik sebuah gambar pada televisi yang berbentuk animasi. Dipangkuannya terletak sebuah bantal berukuran lumayan besar berbentuk bulat, atau bisa disebut menyerupai donat, karena desain pada dasarnya terdapat butir-butiran, yang andai donat asli itu merupakan taburan coklat bubuk diatasnya.

Didepannya, sebuah toples berisi cookies terbuka. Berkali lengannya mengambil kepingan-kepingan kue kering tersebut.

Sakura memang menggilai dunia kartun. Padahal menurut teman sebayanya, kartun bukanlah tontonan untuk anak-anak remaja seumuran mereka, terlalu banyak mengandung kesan khayalan. Bagi remaja sepantaran Sakura, drama-drama lah yang menjadi favorit mereka atau sinetron mungkin? Sakura memang menyukai drama, tapi maaf! Tidak bagi sinetron. Terlalu memuakan tampaknya.

Gadis itu sesekali menunjukan ekspresi beragam pada wajahnya, teganglah, senyum, kesal, geli. Huh Sakura memang maniak.

"Permisi . . . "

Sakura mengecilkan volume televisinya, gadis itu mengernyit. Siapa yang datang sih? Mengganggu saja! Kira-kira begitulah pikirnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, gadis itu kembali menambah volume film kesayangannya. Tangannya kembali mengambil kepingan cookies dan memakannya perlahan, emeraldnya masih setia terpancang menatap televisi.

"Permisi . . . "

Helaan nafas tak sabar Sakura kembali mengecilkan volume televisinya, demi tuhan carilah tempat lain yang akan memberimu sumbangan wahai pengemis, batin Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar muak. Dengan kesal ia berdiri, menendang bantal yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Iya . . sebentar." sahutnya gusar.

KREKK

Didepan pintu berdiri sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, ya walau agak masam. Ternyata dia pengemisnya.

"Sasori? Tau dari mana kau rumahku disini?" tanya Sakura agak heran, emeraldnya mengamati penampilan Sasori yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu memakai topi sport, dengan warna coklat bergaris hitam. Jaketnya merupakan jaket terusan longgar berwarna coklat cream beraksen garis putih gading. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya menggunakan celana tiga perempat bermotif coklat tua polos. Simple tapi, keren.

Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, tampak mengamati Sakura yang kini menatapnya bingung. "eng, bertanya. Tadi waktu disekolah aku sempatkan bertanya pada Naruto Uzumaki, dan dia memberikan alamatmu Saku." terang Sasori. Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Aku bawa es cream, kau mau memakannya bersamaku?"

Sakura tampak berpikir, bersandar pada lengan pintu. Sedang Sasori menantinya. Namun tak lama senyumnya mengembang. "baiklah. Ayo masuk . . . !" tubuh Sakura sedikit menggeser ditambah dengan bukaan pintu yang melebar, memberi ruang masuk guna Sasori.

"Eng tidak disini, ditaman dekat-dekat sini mungkin?" sela pemuda itu cepat, "bisakan?"

"Ya sudah. Tunggu dulu, aku ganti pakaian."

"Baiklah. Jangan lama ya Saku."

"E . . hm."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"tadi . . . sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh. "bukan apa-apa,"

"Tapi kurasa tadi kau bertengkar dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura mengangguk. Membuang muka, malas mengingat sosok yang begitu memuakkan baginya.

"Kau tau Sakura." Sasori menghela nafas. "aku bersedia kok menjagamu dari pemuda manapun. Aku mau."

Emerald bertemu hazel. Menatapnya bingung, agak ragu Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. "maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai mu, aku tau ini terlalu awal tapi . . . . Apa kau mau?" Great! Sasori menyatakan cintanya, kalau dimasukan diary ini akan menjadi catatan pertama kali bagi Sakura, ya yang notebene belum pernah ditembak.

Sakura terpaku menatap Sasori, tanpa sadar mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Namun tak lama gadis itu mengalihkan pandang dan menunduk, menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "A-aku . . "

"Maafkan aku Sasori. Aku. Aku tidak bisa, ku mohon kau mengerti." jawab Sakura. "mungkin kita bisa menjadi kakak-adik. Tapi tidak yang lain, kau mengertikan?"

Sasori mengangguk, walau agak kecewa. "ya . . aku mengerti. Tapi artinya aku ditolak ya?" rajuknya, berpura-pura kesal. Sakura tersenyum, mencubit gemas pipi Sasori yang mengembung. "maafkan aku kakak ku yang imut."

"Setidaknya kita masih menjadi kakak-adik bukan? Walau ya . . Kurang memuaskan tapi tak apalah." Sasori ikut tersenyum, sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah, Sakura mengangguk cepat, menunjukan jari kelingkingnya, dengan seukir senyum dibibirnya.

"Yuph. Aku janji tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti kakakku, kau juga!" paksanya, menarik kelingking Sasori dengan kelingkingnya. Mau tak mau Sasori ikut tersenyum. "aku juga. Aku akan menjagamu, Saku." dan senyum keduanya menjadi penutup pertemuan hari ini.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagi Sakura. Pertama, gadis itu harus berjalan kaki kesekolahnya yang kebetulan letaknya (sangat) jauh, kakinya berasa pegal semua. Kedua, dijuluki si lambat oleh Izumo. Sang penjaga pagar sekolah. Padahalkan ini pertamakalinya Sakura terlambat kenapa bisa gelar semacam itu dinobatkan padanya. Padahal ada Naruto bukan yang lebih pantas menerimanya. Ketiga, karena terburu-buru, buku PR matematikanya tertinggal. Semakin mempersulit keadaan saja, mau tak mau Sakura berdiri deh diluar. Hitung-hitung jadi patung pajangan selamat datang ya Saku.

Keempat, karena Sasori ada keperluan, Sakura terpaksa pulang seorang diri. Mana harinya hujan pula! Ditambah Sakura, gadis beriris jade itu tak membawa jaketnya, tunggu! Apa itu masuk kesialan kelima?

"Hoah. Aku mengutuk hari ini!" dumel Sakura, tangannya terulur menadahi air hujan yang dengan derasnya mengucur. Lengan kanannya berkali mengusap bagian lengan atas tangan kirinya, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang . . . Nihil.

Jadenya mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, benar-benar naas. Bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa makhluk saja yang ada disana ya, itupun termasuk dirinya sendiri. Agak kesal juga saat melihat teman-temannya yang lain dijemput, dengan orang tua supir atau pacar mungkin? Sedangkan dirinya? Terdiam menunggu hujan mereda dan . . jika ada keajaiban ada seseorang yang menjemputnya, heh . . . that impossible, girl

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Rambut raven Sasuke tersapu angin. Kala ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Hari ini Sasuke memang pulang telat, disebabkan ia harus jadwal piket.

Pemuda raven itu merenggangkan kedua lengannya, kepalanya pun membengkok kekanan dan kekiri. Tampak kelelahan. Tapi, seketika matanya membulat, Sasuke tak bisa menahan ujung bibirnya untuk tak menarik sebuah senyum.

"Sakura?"

Langkah cepat Sasuke tertuju pada sosok Sakura di ujung koridor jalan pintu keluar. Ditangannya jaket putih gading miliknya bertengger, Ia tak akan memakainya melainkan sosok disana. Sakura Haruno. Pemuda itu tau, bahwa sang gadis membutuhkannya.

"Pakailah. Nanti kau sakit!"

Sakura menjengit, merasakan sebuah benda hangat melingkupi pundak kecilnya. Gadis itu berbalik, menemukan sosok Sasuke dibelakangnya, sang pemberi jaket yang kini tengah menatap dirinya.

"Kau membutuhkannya." Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura yang pucat, pemuda itu dapat membayangkan. Betapa dinginnya pipi ranum itu.

Sakura melepas jaket itu. Mengembalikannya dengan tatapan dingin tak bersahabat. "tak perlu!" sanggahnya, kemudian kembali keposisi awal, menatap hujan.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak kesal. Pemuda itu membelalak menerima jaketnya pulang, dengan sedikit kasar Sasuke menarik Sakura agar menepi. "tanganmu dingin. Ku mohon, pakailah."

Sakura menyentaknya, "tidak! Kenapa kau memaksaku?" sepasang emerald itu membeliak. "jangan sok baik didepanku."

"Aku hanya memberikan ini," Sasuke, menunjukan jaket miliknya. "siapa yang sok baik sih?" balas Sasuke gusar.

Sakura mendorong pundak kanan Sasuke. "dasar memuakkan." tubuh Sasuke agak terhuyung kebelakang karena dorongan Sakura.

Sedangkan sang gadis itupun akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku bersama jaketnya.

"Tapi . . . "

Dengan suara berbisik Sasuke melanjutkan. "kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Ya, apa kau masih mencintaiku Saku?" Dan bersamaan itu kilat nampak bersahutan bersama gelegar petir. Memecah kesunyian dikoridor.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura mengusap pelan rambut pinknya dengan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna coklat cream. Ia mendengus pelan kala teringat kejadian selang beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian saat Uchiha Sasuke, mantan tunangannya memberikan sebuah perhatian yang menurutnya sangat ia nantikan. Tapi. Itu dulu.

Wajah Sasuke tadi. Sakura ingat benar ekspresi wajah itu. Tampak khawatir dan memperdulikannya, tapi . . apa kau yakin itu benar Sakura?

Kepala pink itu menggeleng. Lupakan! Bukankah selama ini yang korban perasaan itu dia ya? Dan dia juga kan yang banyak terluka karena mencintai pemuda itu, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri? Tersenyum pahit. Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya, handuknya ia lemparkan kesisi ranjang sembarangan. "heh . . . " helaan nafas panjang dihembuskannya. Perlahan emerald itu terpejam, kemudian terbuka lagi. Dengan setengah berbisik suara Sakura memecah hening kamarnya.

"Sasuke. Apa aku harus melupakanmu?"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Rambut raven Sasuke tampak diterbangkan angin. Ia berdiri menghadap sebuah pemandangan indah. Sebuah hamparan laut, berpasir putih.

"Sebagai temanmu. Aku turut prihatin Sasuke." gadis berkaca mata itu merentangkan tangannya, menghirup aroma laut kala petang perlahan ke rongga paru-parunya.

"Apa sandiwara kita diteruskan, hm?"

Sasuke bergumam tidak, tanpa menatap Karin secara langsung namun tetap memandang ufuk sore yang memerah disana. Karin mengangguk.

"Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa arti Sakura bagimu?"

Pertanyaan karin berhasil membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. "maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

"_"

"Heh baiklah. Coba teriakan disini." Karin menarik lengan Sasuke kebibir pantai. "lakukan sepertiku. See . . . "

"Suigetsu . . . ! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Karin. Sasuke melongo. Gadis beriris ruby itu tersenyum lega setelahnya. "kau tau? Segalanya berasa lega disini." Karin memegang dadanya.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Hn,"

Karin tersenyum.

"Sakura . . . . " Sasuke berteriak, wajah Sakura terekam jelas dibenaknya. "aku mencintaimu . . Saku!"

Pemuda itu menarik nafas. "kau tau artimu bagiku?"

"Kau segalanya Sakura. " teriaknya. "kau segalanya!"

Dan saat itu Karin menepuk pundak Sasuke. "berjuanglah. Aku yakin, dia mencintaimu." Sasuke mengangguk. "semangat!"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Pihak sekolah memang paling suka memberi tugas yang aneh-aneh, begitu pikir Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu menggeram gusar ditempatnya berdiri, Hinata sang kekasih sesekali meliriknya dengan mimik khawatir.

Dengungan dari mikropon memekikan telinga, para murid sudah berteriak dengan berbagai cacian, entah itu karena panas atau hal apapun.

"Selamat siang anak-anak kelas Ipa, maaf jika kami mengumpulkan kalian pada siang hari seperti ini." sang kepala sekolah berdehem sekali, cukup keras untuk membuat krasak-krusuk dibarisan kembali menenang. "kami akan mengadakan hiking pembinaan siswa Ipa, kita adakan sebuah perjalanan ilmiah. Para murid Ipa diwajibkan ikut, bagi yang tidak. Sangsi menunggu."

Sontak teriakan'huu' langsung berkoar, Tsunade kembali berdehem. "perjalanan diadakan tiga hari. Jadi, manfaatkan waktu kalian untuk meneliti alam dengan efesien. Info selanjutnya, para osis akan membagikan selembaran pada kalian."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Kau ikut Saku?" Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu menjadi kipas jejadian. Lengan satunya lagi menarik kerah bajunya.

Handikan bahu Sakura jawabannya. "entahlah. Kau sendiri? Ikut?"

"Kau ikut. Aku ikut. Kau tinggal? Ya . . Aku tinggal juga."

Sakura bergumam aneh. Kembali menekuni novel remaja pinjamannya.

Sasori mengambil beberapa kacang lalu mengunyahnya sembari berucap. "kau ikut saja. Kan ada aku yang menjagamu." tuturnya dengan nada kurang jelas.

"Aku tak berpikir dan meminta kau loh Sasori." gumam Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandang. "aku juga tak mau merepotkanmu." jemarinya membalik halaman novel tersebut.

"Kau ini. Aku tau kau anak tunggal." Sakura tersenyum masam ketika Sasori mengatakan 'anak tunggal' pemuda itu melanjutkan. "tapi, kau kan perlu untuk tau dunia luar. Lagian-" Sasori menarik novel bacaan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menatap Sasori yang tersenyum kearahnya. "-nanti kau dihukum loh!" benar juga, pikir Sakura.

Sepasang jade itu berputar bosan. "iya, iya. Aku ikut." pasrahnya. Sasori melebarkan senyumnya, dengan gemas dicubitnya pipi chuby Sakura. "kau memang manis Saku-chan."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap sayu pandangan disampingnya namun berjarak agak jauh. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang ada disana? bersenda gurau dengan gadis itu, berbagi tawa. Tapi kenapa dia malah disini? karena keegoisannyalah ia seperti ini.

Kebodohan seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah melepas seorang Haruno Sakura. Yang jelas-jelas dalam pelukannya dan jika si bungsu itu mau, ia bisa merubah sang gadis menjadi Uchiha Sakura, tapi . . . Ia melewatkannya.

"Sa-Saku . . "

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Hoi-hoi terlalu lamakah saia mempubh fict ini? Atau terlalu cepat? Apapun itu yang penting saia updet kan khekhekhe -plakk-

Mungkin chap depan sehabis saia perang melawan UTS-?- baru akan updet, jadi mohon pengertian dan doanya ya semuanya -cengar-cengir-

Gambaran chap depan masih buram-?-jadi belum tau gimana hehehe, kalau ada kekurangan, kritik dan juga saran(no flame)tolong PM, atau review, jadi saia bisa tau

Dan selamat menikmati UTS nya, semoga semuanya lancar ya ^_^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan RnR lagi, maukan? #pupyeyes


	5. Chapter 5

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 5

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura merasakan hawa tak nyaman disini. Gadis itu meremas kedua tangannya menjadi satu tanda gelisah, dengan wajah menunduk melempar tatapannya pada ubin keramik yang dipijak kakinya. Di sampingnya, ibundanya mencengkram lengan atas sang putri, mencoba melepaskan kegelisahan sang putri lewat remasan lembut disana.

Tuan Haruno menatap tajam kedua pihak di hadapannya, suara bariton itu kembali menggema.

"Jadi. Apa alasanmu memutuskan pertunanganmu?" gencarnya, menahan gusar membuat dahi pria dewasa itu melipat kesal. "kau tau, ayah sangat kecewa padamu Sakura."

Mati-matian Sakura mendongak, menatap balik sang ayah dengan sepasang iris gioknya. Pelan bibirnya yang kaku mulai berucap. "ma-af . . " tak bertahan lama, wajahnya kembali merunduk, ia tak mampu menatap lama mata sang ayah yang tajam menatap balik iris jadenya. Cengkraman di lengannya-pun kian mengerat.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini pada Fugaku." terangnya, membuat kedua hawa itu membelalak. Sakura kembali mengangkat wajah, ibundanya bereaksi membela sang putri.

"Buat apa?" gusarnya agak membentak, "kau tidak tau letak masalahnya, mereka bisa mengatur hidup mereka sendiri." wanita paruh baya itu menelan ludah. "jika kau memang mengerti." lanjutnya pelan.

Jade itu menatap lembut sang ibu mengatakan terimakasih lewat tatapannya. Sang ibu hanya, menggeleng sembari berujar pelan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tampaknya sang kepala keluarga tampak tak terima, ia mendengus pelan dengan tangan terkepal."tak usah ikut campur. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka, kau tahu kan janji seorang sahabat?" gertaknya. "-dan aku akan menepatinya, dengan menjadikan Sakura seorang Uchiha."

"Sasuke tak mencintaiku ayah-" kali ini Sakura ikut membela diri, gadis itu beringsut berdiri menghadap langsung sang ayah. "-aku tak mau ayah. Maafkan aku."

PLAKK

Lengan itu melayang tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sakura, panas, nyeri, perih menjadi satu.

"Ayah!" sontak Rin memeluk Sakura yang terhentak jatuh kesofa secara kasar, gadis itu menangis histeris kerena tamparan sang ayah.

"Dasar anak tak tau diuntung, mana balas budimu hah! percuma kami memungutmu!" makinya, menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang tengah menangis.

Rin mengeratkan pelukannya. "sudah, Hentikan!"

"Mau tak mau. Perjodohan ini akan terus berjalan. Suka tidak suka." dalam detik berikutnya, kepala keluarga itu pergi meninggalkan ibu dan anak yang saling melepas tangis.

"Maafkan ayahmu nak." Sakura tak menjawab, memendam wajahnya pada dada sang ibu meluapkan tangis perihnya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Ini mungkin mimpi terburuk bagi Sakura. Walaupun seharusnya ia senang menjadi tunangan Sasuke, sang bungsu Uchiha. Tapi kalian tahu bukan, ia tak pernah dianggap dan ini lucu jika ia kembali bertunangan dengan orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya. Dan . . bukankah Sakura yang memutuskan ikatan mereka, lalu Ia lagikah yang harus meminta ikatan itu kembali pada Uchiha sialan itu? heh aneh! jika bisa tolong bunuh saja Ia sekarang. Begitulah iner Sakura kira-kira.

"Kau sudah siap nak?"

Sakura menatap sendu wajah sang ibu dari cermin besar di depannya, mengangguk pelan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya pada ibu." gumam Rin, membenarkan anak rambut Sakura.

Pelan gadis itu menjawab. "ya bu . . . "

Cklekk

"Sudah siap?" sosok pria berjas menyandarkan diri pada ambang pintu kamar sang putri.

Rin dan juga Sakura mengangguk.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Haruno melirik anak gadisnya dari spion menggantung yang berada disamping depan kemudinya, ada rasa penyesalan mendalam di dadanya. Tampak di matanya, walau tak terlalu nampak tapi jika di perhatikan dengan detail sudut bibir Sakura tampak membiru itu semua karena tamparannya.

"Maafkan ayah."

Pandangan Sakura yang tadinya tengah mengamati pemandangan diluar mobil beralih kearah sang ayah.

"Ayah menyesal telah memukulmu nak, ayah emosi."

Di sampingnya, Rin tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa yah. Ini salahku." balas Sakura, sembari meremas ujung dressnya menahan ngilu dibibirnya kala menyunggingkan senyum. Tampaknya tamparan sang ayah begitu nyeri untuknya.

"Kau anak baik Sakura, ayah menyayangimu."

"Aku juga . . . aku juga menyayangi . . . "

Pandangan Sakura menerawang kesamping tepat keluar jendela dengan pelan ia berucap lirih. "ayah . . "

. . . . dan keheningan kembali meraja.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Lama tak bertemu, Haruno!" Fugaku, ayah dari dua Uchiha itu memberikan pelukan singkat pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Mari duduk."

"Ya . . ya . . "

Kedua belah clan berbeda itu mendudukan diri di ruang keluarga milik Uchiha saling bercengkrama.

"Sakura kah? Ah . . Paman sampai lupa padamu, hahahahaha-" Fugaku menepuk kepala gadis itu kala Sakura menjabat tangan Fugaku. "-tunangan Sasuke kan?"

Sakura, Rin dan juga Mikoto membatu. Canggung Sakura mengangguk.

Haruno berdehem membuka suara. "iya, sebelum mereka putus. Apa kau tau?"

Sakura terpaku, pelan ia mendudukan diri disamping sang ayah.

"Putus?" Fugaku, melempar tatapan bertanya pada sang istri, Mikoto tertunduk. Fugaku kembali menjawab sembari menggeleng singkat. "tidak."

"Kita sama." Haruno terkekeh menyindir. "istri-istri kita tampaknya kompak dalam hal ini?" handiknya kearah Rin dan juga Mikoto.

Kali ini Rin ikut merunduk.

"Hahaha begitu. Tapi apa bisa tetap dilanjutkan?" tanya Fugaku, menatap sahabatnya, berharap. "-aku benar-benar menyukai anakmu ini Haruno."

"Ya ya . . Hahaha tentu . . tentu,"

Dan. Hell Sakura, kau kembali dalam pelukan nista sang Uchiha. Gadis itu tersenyum paksa, agak sakit tampaknya.

"Kalian makan malam disini saja." tawar Fugaku, Haruno tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Haruno memasang seringainya, "istrimu akan memasak dengan istriku . . . "

Rin mengangguk. Mikoto semuringah menggaet lengan ibu dari Sakura itu. "kalian tunggulah."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Aku pulang . . "

"Nah itu dia." Fugaku menggapai-gapai tangannya memanggil sosok yang hampir menyerupai dirinya, mengajak anak bungsunya mendekat kearahnya.

Dari arah pintu, Uchiha Sasuke mengamati. Perlahan ia mendekat juga.

"Sore paman," tegurnya agak membungkuk. Ketika tahu, jika tuan Haruno tengah bertamu ke kediamannya.

Haruno mengangguk menanggapinya dengan senyum hangat miliknya.

Beralih pandangan Sasuke melebar, menatap ragu pada sosok disana. Benarkah itu Sakura?

"Duduklah dulu-" titah Fugaku, sembari mengesap secangkir kopi miliknya. "-ayah ingin bertanya satu hal, tentang kau dan Sakura." lanjutnya.

Menurut, Uchiha bungsu itu duduk termangu, mencoba sedikit melirik gadis disebelahnya. Kenapa Sakura kesini? beribu pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya sekarang, tapi satu yang ia harapkan. Semoga berujung baik. Pemuda itu menarik nafas. "ada apa yah?"

"Benar kalian putus?" tanya Fugaku langsung, meletakan cangkir kopinya pada meja tamu. Di pihak lain Haruno, ayah Sakura mengangguk setuju. "bisa jelaskan apa masalah kalian?" tanya pria itu, mengintimidasi sang bungsu lewat tatapannya.

Sakura mencengkram rok terusannya, emeraldnya bergerak gelisah. Ia hanya berani menunduk menatap ubin yang di pijaknya, pikirnya, itu lebih baik ketimbang harus melawan sorot mata tajam milik dua pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Hanya masalah kecil-" jawab Sasuke, "-sedikit salah paham."

Haruno menarik nafas, mengamati sang putri dengan tatapan awas. "benarkah, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa yang mengakhirinya?"

Tak ada suara sampai . . .

"Aku."

Sakura sedikit menoleh kearah Sasuke, agak kaget.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" Fugaku menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "maafkan dia Haruno, anakku memang susah diatur." pria itu tersenyum canggung.

"Lantas, Kau kemana-kan cincin kalian?"

Pemuda itu melepas kalung yang menggantung dilehernya, "ini." menyerahkannya pada sang ayah.

Fugaku mendengus, "kau jadikan buah kalung? cepat berikan pada Sakura. Ayah dan juga ayah Sakura, ingin kalian kembali bertunangan." jelasnya.

"Bertunangan?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, Fugaku mengangguk disusul Haruno. "lagi?"

"Iya,"

Meneguk ludah Sasuke membatin, apa ini mimpi? pikirnya. Diliriknya Sakura yang ada disampingnya, wajah itu. Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. "baiklah." dan Sasuke melepas buah kalung itu, dua buah cincin putih polos.

Memutar duduknya, Sasuke memandang Sakura, "Saku . . " tak menjawab, Sakura menoleh dan memutar duduknya.

Onyx dan emerald bertemu.

Mata itu . . .

. . . . Saling menatap hampa.

Sasuke perlahan menarik lengan Sakura, menyematkan sebuah cincin pengikat pada jari manis gadis itu. Disisi lain, kedua sahabat lama memperhatikan keduannya dengan senyum penuh arti. Ya, mereka bersatu kembali. Tapi tunggu, apa Sakura akan menerima Sasuke seperti dulu? apa semua akan kembali normalkah?

Seolah tak ingin kehilangan, Sasuke tetap menggenggan lengan mungil itu. Satu hal yang ia tahu, dan dapat pemuda itu rasakan, permukaan dingin lengan si gadis. Begitu-pun indra penglihatnya, tetap mengamati garis pahat indah raut sang gadis, menelan rakus semua yang ada disana. Tunggu. Biru? lebam apa itu? dahi Uchiha bungsu itu berkerut dengan alis yang bertaut bingung.

Sakura memasukan cincin itu, pelan tanpa memandang sepasang onyx legam di hadapannya. Hingga saat cincin itu bertaut manis dijari sang pemuda. Ragu, Sakura mengangkat arah pandangnya. Benar yang terjadi. Kedua warna beda itu kembali bersatu.

"Mengharukan." Fugaku terkekeh pelan, merangkul pundak sobat lamanya. Haruno mengangguk, dengan senyum penuh arti menanggapinya.

Sasuke meremas lengan berpermukaan dingin itu pelan. "kami permisi sebentar." dan saat itu, Haruno Sakura menaikan alis kirinya dengan raut bingung. Kala pemuda itu menarik dirinya. Bangun.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Maafkan aku."

Rin, melepas pandang. Dari arah wortel yang dipotongnya berbalik kearah Mikoto. Kegiatan memotongnya terhenti. "untuk?" tanyanya agak ragu bercampur bingung.

Mikoto menghela nafas pelan, membuka suara. "karena perlakuan Sasuke pada Sakura, aku juga tak habis pikir, kenapa dia tega pada Sakura. Aku pikir Sakura gadis yang pantas untuknya." wanita itu mengaduk pelan kuah sop yang sedikit menimbulkan buih, dengan gurakkan-gurakkan kecil pada permukaannya.

"Tak apa. Kau tau kan, mungkin saja ini hanya butuh proses, untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Aku pikir, lambat laun-pun Sasuke maupun Sakura pasti akan terbiasa."

"Ya. Karena, kita hanya menginginkan hal yang terbaik. Bukan begitu Rin?" Mikoto tersenyum hangat.

Rin mengangguk dengan senyum tak kalah merekah dari Mikoto. Ya . . . harapan, bukankah mengharapkan hal yang baik akan berbuah baik?

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satu pihak-pun membuka suara, menciptakan hawa canggung antar keduannya. Lengan itu masih bertaut erat, lebih tepatnya Sasuke-lah yang menggenggam. Sakura? dia hanya sekedar tertarik oleh tarikan lengan besar yang menyeretnya, dan membuat lengan miliknya terkunci kini oleh sang pemuda.

Gadis itu berjalan mengekor di belakangnya, sepasang emerald memperhatikan punggung tegap itu. Kenapa? kenapa Uchiha ini terkesan mempermainkan perasaannya? apa ini lucu?

Helaan nafas, si gadis mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, wajahnya memanas tak karuan. Hentikan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bukan untuk dia menangisi keadaan? dasar bodoh!

"Mau kemana?" bibir pink pucat itu kembali menutup rapat setelah bertanya, pandangannya mengabur terhalang cairan bening yang mengambang di matanya. Tetap memandang sosok itu dari belakang.

Uchiha Sasuke tak menoleh, "ikuti saja." sahutnya. Sakura kembali menghela nafas, jari tak bertautnya menyeka ekor matanya yang terasa basah.

Langkah keduanya terhenti pada taman belakang, kediaman Uchiha. Taman minimalis dengan perkarangan bunga anggrek yang terbentuk dan juga hamparan rumput rapi di dalamnya.

Disanalah mereka, berhadapan.

"Aku tak menginginkannya," bibir pink itu berucap pelan. "ayahku dan ayahmu yang memaksa. Jika kau memang tak suka, kau bisa melepas cincin kita saat kedua pihak keluarga kita tidak ada." menunduk. Pandangannya melesat jatuh pada rumput pijakannya, enggan menatap obsidian onyx itu.

Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, mengangkatnya. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. "kau kenapa?" suaranya melembut, memperhatikan raut sang gadis. Pelan, sangat pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan ujung bibir Sakura. "siapa yang memukulmu?"

Tak ingin ini bertambah kacau, tangan dingin itu terangkat. Menampik kasar lengan pemuda itu, dengan emerald yang membeliak murka. "bukan urusanmu!"

Kedua kutub itu bertemu, perih, penyesalan, kecewa, rasa sakit. Sampai suara bergetar itu pecah, membuat keheningan terkuar. "tak usah bersandiwara didepan ku-" bibir pucat, pecah itu tertarik. Melafaskan senyum perih. "-Uchiha."

Pemuda itu memperhatikannya, tertawa perih. "kau berpikir ini drama? ini palsu?" lengan putus asa itu menggenggam pundak mungil Sakura, dengan onyx sayu yang menatapnya.

Frustasi, Sasuke?

"Kenapa? kenapa, kau tak bisa merasakannya? tak bisa melihatnya?"

Kelu. Siapa yang tak merasakan? siapa? siapa sebenarnya yang terluka disini, Uchiha. Kau? atau gadis pink dicengkraman mu itu?

Tak ada yang bersuara, saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

Sampai . . . .

Jarak diantara keduanya teraliminasi. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Kau menantinya? menanti bibir itu menyapu permukaan bibirmu? iya?

Tak ada yang bisa mengelak. Termasuk Sasuke sendiri sebagai pemulainya. Kepalannya memiring, meraih kecupan yang lama dinantikannya.

"Nah itu mereka!"

Seketika jarak terbuka antar keduanya, Sakura diam terpaku pada tempatnya berpijak. Ia menatap kosong udara disekitarnya.

'Jadi, yang tadi sandiwaramu? Sasuke?' pikirnya.

Sasuke menoleh geram pada kakak sulungnya. Buat apa dia kemari? dasar pengganggu!

"Yo- Sasuke." Itachi menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman khas miliknya. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu kesisinya.

"Wah wah, maaf mengganggu." tegur Itachi, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dibelakangnya berjalan pemuda blonde, yang tengah tersenyum sekilas melambai kearah pasangan SasuSaku.

Tersenyum, "hai." sapa pemuda blonde itu. "kau adiknya Itachi ya?" tanyanya, mengamati Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala.

"Hn,"

"Hahahaha. Iya, dia adikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan ini-" Itachi menghandik kearah Sakura yang mau tak mau tersenyum kecil. "-tunangan Sasuke. Sakura Haruno, namanya!" bangga Itachi, setengah terkekeh.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk, lengannya terulur mengajak Sakura bersalaman, dan Sakura menyambutnya. "Deidara, salam kenal un." tuturnya, tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sudah." Sasuke melepaskan jabatan perkenalan itu, wajahnya berubah kesal. Dan hei, onyx-nya menyipit tak suka pada teman sang kakak. Cemburu kah?

Itachi merangkul pundak Deidara. "hey, kau tak tau ya? adikku ini over protektive sekali pada Sakura-" godanya. Sasuke menatap tak suka sang kakak. "-maklumlah,"

Terkekeh. "tentu saja un, Haruno ini cantik. Jelas saja Sasuke menjaganya un." sambung Deidara.

Sakura menarik senyum tipis.

"Mau apa kau, kak? mengganggu!" runtuk Sasuke, melipat tangannya didepan dada. Masih dengan raut dingin tak bersahabatnya.

Tangan Itachi mengibas cepat, " tidak ada." elaknya, "kami hanya mampir, dan bertemu kalian disini."

Sasuke makin geram, ia melirik tak suka ke arah Deidara yang tersenyum-senyum pada Sakura. Dan Itachi membaca sikon itu.

"Err ya sudah . . " ia menarik Deidara. "kami permisi."

Dan si blonde hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas atas perlakuan dari sulung Uchiha itu.

Emerald dan onyx masih mengamati kedua pasang sahabat yang berlalu itu.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, raut yang tak terbaca terpapar di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu. "Saku-" belum selesai Ia bicara, Sakura sudah beranjak dari sana, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sayu.

Seulas senyum perih. "dia membenciku . . " gumamnya, dua sisi tangannya terkepal erat saling mencengkram. Sakit. Kemana perginya para oksigen? mengapa sesesak begini?

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, kediaman Uchiha saat Sasuke datang. Pemuda itu diam mematung memperhatikan satu persatu kursi, tampaknya Ia bingung harus duduk di mana. Hanya ada satu bangku kosong disana, tepat di sebelah Sakura. Duduk disitu kah? atau . . . .

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu-" tegur suara tegas Fugaku. "-duduklah dan kita makan bersama."

Mengangguk, mau tak mau Sasuke menyeret langkahnya kearah kursi itu dengan raut ragu. Ia berdiri mematung menatap Sakura, membuat yang lain bingung saling melempar tatapan penuh tanya satu dan yang lain. Menyadari itu, Sasuke cepat menghenyakan diri dan membalik letak piringnya yang tadinya tertelungkup.

Sakura tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Err . . . ayo dimakan." Fugaku mempersilahkan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Yang lain tak menjawab hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan sopan.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya pada kasur empuk kepemilikannya. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, Ia menggeram pelan. Tak bertahan lama pandangannya terfokus pada langit-langit kamar yang berwarna coklat cream itu, fikirannya melayang pada kejadian di kediaman Sasuke tadi.

Ditatapnya sebuah cicin di jari manisnya. Ia tak menyangka, Ia akan kembali tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ya, perasaan pahit yang enggan diulang. Tapi, nyatanya Ia kembali, dan ini awal yang buruk.

Perasaan itu, perasaan itu masih ada, bahkan menguat. Sakura saja yang mencoba membunuhnya dengan cara menjauhi Uchiha bungsu itu, ya sumber dari segala biang masalah hatinya. Tadinya Sakura tidak pernah akan berharap lagi pada Sasuke, tapi kini sikon lah yang membuat hatinya berdetak lagi, ya . . . berharap, menunggu dan memelas. Lucu sekali.

Bagi Ia sendiri, mungkin Sakura merasa bahwa Ia tak punya harga diri lagi di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tak lebih seperti kelayangan yang ditarik dan diulur, menyedihkan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas, sebulir cairan bening menyeruak, menganak sungai dipipinya yang memerah karena tangis. Ditatapnya cicin itu lekat. Ada yang beda.

Sejak kapan ada ukiran nama Sasuke disana?

Dahinya berkerut bingung. Apa ini . . . .

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Pemuda itu menyingkap tirai jendela, memandang pantulan bulan dari blakon kamarnya, Ia tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan dia memutar cicin di jari manisnya. "apa kau melihat perbedaan dicincin kita? Saku?"

"Aku akan membuat semua orang tahu pertunangan kita. Karena sekarang, Uchiha ini benar-benar menginginkanmu. Haruno Sakura." bibirnya memulaskan seringai tampan, dengan penuh keyakinan, Sasuke takkan melepas Sakura. Takkan lagi.

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

HALLO ^_^

lama tak berjumpa ya #Plakk# maaf, habis Author malas ngetiknya, kemarin aja separo hilang dan . . well terpaksa ulang deh dan jadi lambat updet.

Bagaimana dengan chap yang ini? chap ini Sasori emang nggak muncul, tapi chap depan pasti muncul kok.

Terimakasih karena sudah membaca serta merieview fict ini.

Tolong PM ya, jika masih ada banyak kesalahan dan keterlambatan updet.

Akhir kata, do you want to review my fiction, again guys?

Thanks all


	6. Chapter 6

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 6

Sakura membenarkan tali tas ransel pada pundaknya, kakinya menyentak kesal. Kedua lengannya-pun saling meremas gelisah. Sesekali, Ia menoleh kearah gerbang sekolah. Sial. Gadis itu mengutuk pemuda yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

Terdengar dengusan keras dari bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Kelelahan, akhirnya gadis beriris giok itu-pun memilih menyender pada tembok dibelakang tubuhnya. Entah berapakali Ia melirik kearah jam tangan coklat gading miliknya, atau sekedar melirik pergerakan arah jarum jam. Gila. Kemana perginya pemuda itu? bukankah dia yang membuat janji?

Sakura bersumpah, 5 menit tak datang. Jangan harap pemuda itu akan menemukan sosoknya disini karena, Sakura akan menarik masa tunggunya dalam 5 menit dari sekarang.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Pemuda itu bersandar pada sebuah pinggiran dari badan bis. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, mengunyah permen karet yang mulai terasa hambar baginya. Ia menyeringai, menarik ujung bibir tipis miliknya kala memperhatikan sosok dilorong sana, tangannya tenggelam dalam saku jaket putih gading yang dikenakannya. Menunggu ya? Onyx-nya menyipit, melengkungkan senyum. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya, ketika segerombol para gadis lewat dihadapannya, menggodanya. Sasuke. Pemuda itu melirik sinis para gadis yang cekikikan tak jelas kearahnya.

Satu dalam fikiran dan benak Sasuke, Sakura pasti menunggu setan merah saingannya itu. Kurang ajar. Jika Sasuke tak ingat imej-nya, mungkin pemuda itu akan menyeret Sakura pergi dari sana dan mencampakkan Sasori. Cih! Menyebut namanya-pun, tampaknya menjadi hal yang tabu bagi Sasuke.

Dengan dengusan, pemuda berambut gaya raven itu-pun beranjak pergi. Beralih masuk kedalam bis yang tadi disandari oleh dirinya. Daripada kesal melihatnya, lebih baik minggat. Begitu pikir Sasuke, mungkin?

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Hai Saku-" sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pemuda itu melambai, diiring senyum polos dari wajahnya yang kelewat standar, "-maaf membuat mu menunggu."

Apa-apaan pemuda itu. Apa dia tak sadar atas perbuatannya? Bisa-bisanya memasang raut tak berdosa seperti itu? Sakura akan memberitahunya, ya . . letak kesalahan sang pemuda yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama ini.

Sakura sontak berdiri, kedua lengannya memagut kanan kiri pinggul miliknya. berkacak pinggang dengan raut wajah kesal. "kau dari mana saja? kau pikir enak menunggumu selama ini?" matanya menyipit, pemuda didepannya mundur selangkah kala Sakura mengambil sebuah langkah kearah sang pemuda. "kau menyebalkan Sasori." rajuknya, membuang muka. Gadis itu memanyunkan bibir dengan pipi yang sengaja dikembungkan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku bangun kesiangan Sakura, makanya aku terlambat-" Sasori menarik manja lengan jaket Sakura. "-jangan marah ya, ku mohon." rajuknya.

Sakura menatap Sasori, matanya menjadi sayu. Malas. Siapa saja pasti luluh jika pemuda dengan baby face merajuk manja kearah mu? Benarkan? Ditambah mata pemuda itu memelas. Oh Tuhan, bisakah kau tak ciptakan makhluk sesempurna Sasori ini? runtuk Sakura.

"Baiklah-" gadis itu mendesah. "-tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya . . "

Sasori mengangguk cepat. Merangkul pundak Sakura dengan senyum, "ya ya, aku berjanji."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura dan juga Sasori sampai didalam sebuah bis yang akan membawa pergi mereka rekreasi, mengadakan penelitian ilmiah dialam. Sakura menghapus sebulir keringat yang bergulir jatuh dipelipisnya, matanya mengamati tempat duduk yang ada. Disebelah Sakura, Sasori-pun sama, pemuda itu-pun tampak mengamati jejeran tempat duduk penumpang yang ada, lengannya menarik tas punggungnya yang agak merosot turun.

Sasori menemukannya. "disana Saku," dia menarik lengan Sakura, menyeret gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, mengekor dan ditarik secara paksa oleh si setan merah.

"Hoi, Saskey!" sapa Sasori, sontak Sakura mendongak mengamati siapa yang disapa oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini. "boleh kami duduk disini?" tanyanya, menunjuk dua buah bangku penumpang yang kebetulan kosong disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan alis kirinya, apa dia bilang tadi? Saskey? Kapan-kapan Mikoto mengganti namanya menjadi menjijikan begitu. Dasar setan merah sialan! Pemuda itu membuang muka, kembali memasang headset-nya yang terlepas.

Ini membuat Sasori, sekaligus Sakura bingung. "hei, hei, boleh tidak?" pinta Sasori, tapi lebih terdengar seperti desakan. Disampingnya, Sakura mencoba menepis rasa bencinya pada Uchiha bungsu itu demi kelancaran perjalanannya. Sakura mengangguk mendukung Sasori.

Tampaknya mengundang reaksi Sasuke. Ia melirik dengan ujung onyx-nya, "terserah." ketusnya.

Seketika, Sasori dan Sakura mengembangkan senyum. "terimakasih, Saskey."

Sasuke mendeathglare Sasori. Tapi tampaknya, karena kepolosannya Sasori pemuda itu tak mengambil pusing tentang tatapan itu. "bisakah kau pindah, Saskey? Kau didekat jendela, Sakura ditengah dan aku disini." ok. Sekarang dia yang mengatur. Great!

"Hn." mau tak mau pindah juga.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura dan Sasuke saling curi lirikan satu sama lain, tampaknya jarak ini sangat amat mengganggu. Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Ok, dia mabuk. Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih lima plastik muntah, akhirnya pemuda itu tumbang juga. Berterimakasihlah pada Sakura yang memberinya obat dan juga menggosokan minyak hangat pada tengkuk dan juga perut Sasori. Jika tidak? Mungkin pemuda itu akan tersiksa. Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi Sasuke. Kesal bukan main.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tidur?" ulang Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, merapatkan jaketnya. "tidak."

"Hn." onyx-nya beralih menatap pemandangan diluar jendela dari balik cerminnya yang mengembun. "Sakura . . " panggilnya ragu.

"Hm?" Sakura menyahut, namun tak memandang kearah Sasuke. Ia kembali merapatkan jaket miliknya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, mengamati garis wajah sang gadis dari tepi ini. "apa kau membenciku?" mungkin terdengar seperti pertanyaan bodoh, tapi jujur. Itulah yang mengganggu setiap rutinitas jalan kerja otak jenius milik Sasuke selama ini.

Emerald dan onyx bertemu. "tidak." sanggah Sakura, kembali membuang muka. Ia meremas sisi bawah jaketnya, sedangkan emeraldnya menatap kosong pada belakang bangku penumpang didepannya. Inilah sialnya duduk dengan Sasuke, Sakura yakin. Introgasi ini akan melebar dan ujungnya pasti menyakitkan hati.

"Kau tahukan, kalau aku dan Karin hanya teman. Tidak lebih."

"Maaf, itu bukan urusanku." cela sang gadis.

Sasuke mendengus. "bodoh! Tentu saja itu urusanmu, kau dan aku kan bertunangan. Dan harusnya kau cemburu padaku." geram pemuda itu, Ia bersandar pada sandaran bangku miliknya, melirik Sakura dengan ujung onyx tajamnya. "seperti aku cemburu padamu dan setan merah itu."

"Heh?"

"Hei Sakura. Boleh aku mengulang semuanya dari awal? Aku, aku ingin menjadi . . " pemuda itu, menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, Ia menoleh cepat dengan raut bingung yang masih terpeta jelas diwajahnya. Menyunggingkan senyum tulus kearah sang gadis Sasuke kembali berucap, ketika mereka saling melempar pandang. " . . Calon suami terbaik yang pernah ada untukmu." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Tidak! Ini didalam bis, bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman disarana umum semacam ini. Belum lagi kalau tertangkap tangan, bisa dibuang keluar dari bis ini mereka.

Sakura ingin berontak, tapi tubuhnya jadi lemas seketika. Apalagi ketika jari-jari Sasuke melesak kearah rahang dan pipinya, kemudian beralih kebelakang kepalanya. Memaksa Sakura agar mendekat kearahnya.

Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang, sampai-sampai suara dengungan laju bis tak dapat terinfeksi lagi oleh pendengarannya. Mata Sakura, perlahan menutup ketika Sasuke memiringkan kepala hendak menggapai bibirnya. Tak lama ciuman itu bertemu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara ngebass lembut namun parau menguar dari belakang Sakura. Sontak keduanya pun saling menarik diri. Sasuke kembali duduk santai, walau wajahnya memerah bukan main. Begitupun Sakura, gadis itu mengatur ekspresinya setenang mungkin, Ia memasang senyum gugup kearah Sasori yang menggaruk kepala merahnya bingung. "tidak, tadi mataku hanya kelilipan. Dan Sasuke-" gadis itu melirik kearah sang pemuda. "-Sasuke dia membantuku."

Sasori hanya ber'oh ria, walau dihatinya masih agak ragu tentang penuturan Sakura. Kelilipan? Kok tampak seperti sebuah kecupan ya?

Sasuke membasahi permukaan bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Manis. Seukir senyum terpahat dibibirnya, inikah yang disebut cinta? Demi tuhan, Sasuke menyukai rasa ini. Rasa berdebar dan mual yang bergelut diperutnya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Kau tau Saku, badan ku berasa pegal semua. Huft. Ini perjalanan yang panjang dan memualkan." gerutu Sasori, Ia berbisik kearah Sakura. "tapi, jangan katakan pada siapa-pun tentang kebiasaan mabok ku ya, Saku." Sakura setengah terkikik mengangguk.

Alis Sasuke bertaut kesal, matanya tak henti mendeathglare kearah Sasori. Kenapa mereka akrab sekali? Pikirnya. Pemuda itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak menghadap kearahnya. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya. Tertangkap dimata emerald Sakura, raut kesal milik Uchiha bungsu itu. "apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" runtuk Sasuke. Tampaknya dia masih kesal, hm?

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "tidak. Kau yang kenapa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarik aku?"

"Itu hakku, dan bukankah kau tau peranmu? Uchiha Sakura?"

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Ia berdiri didepan dua orang yang tengah berdebat suatu hal yang tidak Ia mengerti. Dan tolong beritahu dia, sebenarnya marga Sakura itu apa? Haruno-kah? Atau Uchiha? Seperti yang dikatakan bokong ayam itu?

"Aku tak mengerti. Jadi, lepaskan aku. Karena aku, belum mengabsensi kehadiranku." Sakura mendeath-glare Sasuke, tangannya menyentak kasar genggaman Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya menggerutu tak jelas, kala Sakura beranjak pergi dari sana dan menyeret musuh bebuyutannya, si setan merah. Padahal tadi waktu di bis, gadis itu manis sekali. Sasuke pikir setelah mereka berciuman pemuda itu akan mendapatkan tiket masuk kedalam hati Sakura, tapi . . . Tampaknya nihil. Gadis aneh! Tapi, bukankah yang lebih aneh itu dia? Kan dia yang menyukai gadis itu, err bisa ralat kawan. Sasuke yang bodoh itu mencintai Sakura, seorang gadis yang dicap bodoh oleh dirinya. Jadi, yang paling bodoh itu siapa?

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Emmh, Saku." Sasori mencolek bahu kanan Sakura yang tengah berjalan disampingnya. "boleh aku bertanya?"

Sakura menoleh, Ia mengangguk. "tentu. Apa itu?" Ia menghentikan langkahny, begitupun Sasori.

"Aku tau ini lancang, tapi . . . sebenarnya margamu itu apa? Haruno? Atau Uchiha? Karena tadi-" pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, "-aku dengar, Saskey memanggilmu dengan Uchiha Sakura. Bukan Haruno Sakura."

"Kau tau namaku siapa?" tanya Sakura, Ia menunggu jawaban Sasori dengan alis terangkat.

Sasori mengangguk, memegang tali tas punggung yang menyampir pada pundaknya. "tentu saja aku tau. Haruno Sakura-kan?"

"Itu kau tau." Sakura mendengus, kembali mengambil langkah.

"Eh?" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya bingung, sedetik kemudian Ia beranjak menyusul Sakura. "Sakura, tunggu aku."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Pengabsenan para siswa dan siswi sudah dilaksanakan, begitupun pembagian tim. Tapi satu yang Sakura pikirkan. Kok bisa Sasuke satu tim dengannya?

Ok ini lucu, apa ini lelucuon?

Tidak. Bisakah ini ditukar? Oh, tentu tidak. Bukankah tadi Sakura ditemani Konan-teman satu timnya selain Sasori dan juga Sasuke- sudah mengajukan pertukaran peserta kelompok pada Tsunade? Dan kau tau jawabannya?

"Tidak ada pertukaran. Lagi pula, Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid yang masuk dalam kategori pintar di sekolah ini. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena telah mendapatkan makhluk sepertinya, ditim mu itu."

Sakura tau Sasuke pintar. Tapi dia juga pintar kok, kau pikir Sakura tak akan bisa meneliti jika tidak ada Sasuke?

"Sakura."

"Eh . . ?" Sakura tersentak, Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "ada apa, konan?"

"Kau melamun ya? Kami perhatikan kau diam saja dari tadi." tanya gadis tersebut. Ia menatap bingung Sakura. "apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "tidak ada." gumamnya menatap tiga teman satu tim-nya. Padangannya bersirobok dengan tatapan Sasuke, gadis itu cepat-cepat menunduk. Ia mengambil catatan milik Konan. "jadi -apa yang kita lakukan?"

Konan bingung. "err-"

"Aku dan kau. Sasori dengan Konan. Dan kita akan berpisah dihutan untuk mengumpulkan beberapa jenis tanaman." jelas Sasuke, pemuda itu menatap tajam Sakura.

Sasori dan juga Konan mengangguk. Menyetujui aturan main sang ketua. Oh iya, belum diceritakan ya? Ok, ok. Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketua digrup ini. Dari hasil rundingan tanpa Sakura tadi, kau tahukan Sakura tadi sedang asik melamun.

"A-apa?" mata Sakura membelalak.

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, kala mendapati wajah Sakura yang kesal dan memucat. Berbagai rencana tersusun rapi diotaknya, ya. Rencana untuk membuat sang tunangan percaya akan rasa cintanya.

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Cepatkan updetnya, mumpung ada ide dan nggak malas ngetik #digamparin# oh iya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review, gomen nggak bisa balas review kalian satu persatu. Tapi sumpah, seneng banget waktu baca review readers semuanya.

#terharu#

Chap ini cukup memuaskan atau tidak? Di chap selanjutnya akan ada SasoKonan loh #disambit Pein# jadi buat SasoKonan lovers, ditunggu yaw! #ngarep-pundung#

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan merieview fanfict ini.

R

n

R

ConCrit, diterima. Tidak FLAME.


	7. Chapter 7

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo's AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 7

"Jadi-" pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan raut canggung pada gadis yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. "-kita kesana?-" Ia menuding arah kanan dengan jemari telunjuknya. "-atau kesana?" dan kembali menunjuk kearah sebaliknya.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Terserah, aku ikut sajalah." Dan itu membuat sang pemuda menoleh kearahnya dengan raut bingung. Si gadis memasang wajah polos. "Apa?"

Sejurus kemudian Ia menarik tangan gadis itu kearah kiri, "setidaknya jika tersesat aku punya teman-" Ia tersenyum menoleh kearah si gadis. "-betulkan Konan."

Konan hanya melebarkan matanya, menatap pemuda itu sengit. "Enak saja kau Saori,"

"Sasori."

"Heh. Apalah itu, asal kau tau. Kalau susah tak perlu bawa-bawa aku, dasar anak manja." ketus Konan, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori pada lingkaran lengannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan perlawanan dari Konan, dan tetap berjalan Sasori hanya mendengus. "Anak manja, anak manja-" Ia melirik Konan yang masih menatapnya sengit. "-atas dasar apa kau memanggilku anak manja?"

"Tampangmu. Cih! Mirip anak tetanggaku yang berumur tiga bulan kau tahu!"

"Jaga mulutmu, gadis strees berbunga aneh."

"Kau yang jaga mulutmu!" Konan memukul pundak Sasori, sedangkan si pemuda hanya terkekeh. Setidaknya Ia punya hiburan, bukan?

"Dasar sok polos."

Lain SasoKonan, lain lagi SasuSaku. Berulang kali Sasuke mencoba mencari topik. Tapi, nihil. Otaknya bleng, dan semua rencana yang disusunnya musnah seketika.

"Jangan berjalan jauh dariku-" pemuda itu berdiri, menunggu Sakura yang berjalan lambat dibelakangnya. "-kau mau tersesat?" Ia mendengus, menyender pada batang pohon besar dibelakangnya.

Sakura tak menjawab, malah berlalu begitu saja.

"Hei-" Dapat, Sasuke menarik lengan gadis itu. Mau tak mau Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh pada Uchiha sialan yang menariknya. "-kau kenapa sih? Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Lantas?"

Sakura berbalik, menatap dingin Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikannya. "Kita selesaikan, sebelum malam." dalam sekali sentak, genggaman Sasuke terlepas.

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap punggung gadis berambut pink yang berstatus tunangannya itu. "Gagal." tuturnya tanpa ekspresi, kemudian beranjak menyusul si gadis. Ia tak bodoh, dan Ia tau, bahwa tugasnya adalah menjaga Sakura. Walaupun, sebenarnya Ia-pun tak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya tak memerlukannya.

Sakura sadar, bahwa sikapnya memang terlalu kasar dan terkesan dingin. Tapi, bukankah dulu Sasuke teramat sangat dingin padanya? Tunggu Sakura, apa ini pembalasan dendam sakit hatimu? Tidak bukan?

Ia bukan membalas, hanya bingung ingin bersikap dan bertingkah apa. Lagian, Sasuke tak pernah menyukainya bukan? Apalagi mencintainya, seperti yang di impikan para gadis pada umumnya. Mendapatkan cinta dari tunangan mereka. Heh, menghayalnya pun membuat gadis itu enggan. Ia malu, jika pada kenyataannya. Sasuke tak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Jadi? Masih mengharapkannya, Haruno?

Tidak.

Suara patahan ranting dan juga daun-daun kering yang dipijak mereka menjadi pengiring. Keduanya membiarkan hanya angin yang mengambil peran dalam gesekan dedaunan didahan pepohonan. Seling-seling suara jangkrik dan juga hewan hutan memenuhi ruang dengar mereka. Cukup menghibur. Mungkin ini merupakan cara berkomunikasi yang baik bagi mereka. Yaitu, dengan membiarkan alam yang berseru.

"Tampaknya ini monokotil, Saku." Sasuke berjongkok mencabut sebuah tanaman kecil dipinggiran akar pohon besar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, beranjak mendekati Sasuke. "Apa itu?" tanyanya, merendahkan tubuh dengan memegang kedua lututnya. Zamrud jadenya mengamati tanaman dilengan sang pemuda.

"Ini graminae, Saku. Sejenis rerumputan." Ia mengangkat tanaman itu, menelitinya. "Lihat! Akarnya berserabut bukan?" Ia memainkan serabut pada akar tanaman itu, yang masih penuh dengan mengangguk.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan kearah Sakura, setelah Ia berhasil membuang tanah pada selipan serabut itu -walau kurang bersih, dan si gadis menerimanya. "Kau simpan, nanti kalau sudah terkumpul jenis tanaman lainnya. Baru kita defenisikan." jelasnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "A . . A," Ia memasukan tanaman berukuran kecil itu pada kantong kecil tasnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "hei, kenapa disitu?" Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. "Kenapa?"

Celingukan Sasuke menemukan sebuah plastik bekas makanan ringan, Ia memungut dan mengambilnya. "Sini," pemuda itu mengambil tanaman itu memasukannya pada plastik snack tersebut.

"Nanti tasmu kotor." mau tak mau, Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya. Senyuman pertama pada Sasuke dengan gumaman terima kasih. Pemuda itu mengangguk, dengan rona merah dan rasa hangat ditubuhnya. Semoga ditempat selanjutnya Ia dapat melihat senyum itu lagi.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Konan memijit pelan betisnya yang pegal tak karuan, Ia kesal bukan main pada Sasori yang menyeretnya menaiki tanjakan. "Dasar wanita, lemah sekali." dan Ia mendongak, menyipit tak suka kearah Sasori yang berdiri didepannya dengan berkacak pinggang. Tampak angkuh, menurutnya.

"Kau pikir aku tenaga kuli hah! Dasar bayi jejadian."

"Kau bukan kuli, tapi pembantu."

"Kurang ajar kau." dan kerikil itu melayang kearah Sasori.

Pemuda itu mengaduh kecil, kemudian tertawa. "Ya sudah-" Ia mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan Konan. "-naiklah," titahnya.

"A-aku-" Konan gugup seketika, rona merah menjalar di pipinya. "-em it . . "

"Apa perlu bridal style, hm?" tanya Sasori, menoleh sedikit pada gadis berpita bunga itu.

"Ti-tidak."

Detik berikutnya, lengan Konan sudah mengalungi leher Sasori. Keduanya mengulum senyum dengan raut wajah memerah.

"Aww . . " Sakura spontan menghentikan langkahnya, Ia berbalik arah menatap Sasuke yang tengah kesakitan mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, mengambil jarak dekat. Ikut berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Kakiku tertusuk beling, sepertinya." Ia melihat alas sepatunya, dan benar saja. Sebuah beling -pecahan botol minuman tengah menancap disana. Tak ingin berlama, Sasuke menarik kaca itu dari kakinya sembari meringis kesakitan. Dan berhasil, beling tersebut lepas.

Meringis, Sakura tau bahwa itu menyakitkan. Kenapa Sasuke sampai terinjak beling? Kemana matanya?

"Lepas sepatumu," titah Sakura. Ia mengobrak abrik tasnya, menemukan sebuah botol berisikan cairan alkhohol, sebuah kapas, perban, dan juga perekat luka.

Sesudah melepas sepatunya, Sasuke menurut, menarik diri bersandar pada pohon, dengan kaki diluruskan.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Sasori-" panggil Konan. "-itu bukannya, Sakura dan Sasuke ya?" tanyanya, Ia menunjuk dua sosok orang dihadapan mereka. Sasori menyipit. "Iya, kenapa dengan Sasuke ya?" pemuda itu memasang raut tak suka, entah kenapa, Sasori masih belum bisa melepas Sakura. Meskipun status mereka hanyalah kakak dan adik. Berharap, ya. Sebenarnya sebagian dari hatinya masih sangat mengharapkan Sakura membalasnya.

"Kita kesana, Sasori."

"Hem."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Lain kali, perhatikan langkahmu-" Sakura memasukan kembali alat-alat medisnya kedalam tas. "-untung lukamu tak dalam." tuturnya, ia menarik resliting tasnya. Berbalik menatap Sasuke disampingnya. "Masih sakit?"

Kalau bisa, Sasuke mau terluka sekujur tubuh asalkan Sakura yang menjaganya. Merawatnya. "Sudah tidak." Ia tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. "Terima kasih ya Saku."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya," diiring semburat merah pada kedua pipinya. Tampaknya Sakura mulai membuka hati untuk Sasuke. Keduanya saling melempar pandang.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Heh?"

Pasangan SasuSaku itu menoleh, memperhatikan dua makhluk yang tengah bergendongan. Sasori dan Konan. Pemuda baby face itu meringis kecil dengan posisi konan dipunggungnya, tangan gadis itu mengalungi leher sang pemuda. Buliran keringat tampak mengalir dari pelipis Sasori, rambut merah bagian depannya pun tampak lepek oleh cairan keringat itu. "Saskey kenapa? Jatuh ya?"

Dan Uchiha itu mendengus membuang muka. Enak saja jatuh, apa Sasori pikir Sasuke itu anak TK apa? Dasar perusak suasana!

"Eng-" Sakura menggeleng. "-tidak, hanya tertusuk beling kaca saja." tuturnya.

Sasori dan Konan menatapnya prihatin, seperti memandangi seorang pengemis berkaki buntung. Adakah yang lebih buruk, heh?

"Saskey, Saskey. Makanya hati-hati."

"Berisik!"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke menyipit tak suka kearah Sasori yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Sakura pada batang pohon yang tumbang. Keduanya tampak akrab, dan itu menimbulkan kecemburuan pada Sasuke. Gadis bodoh! Bukannya mengurus tunangannya, malah asik dengan si setan merah itu.

Muncul urat-urat tak suka pada pelipisnya, Ia ingin sekali melempar apa saja -benda terdekat pada pemuda itu, agar si setan merah sadar dan menjaga jarak dari gadisnya. Menyebalkan. Rasa cemburunya bahkan bisa membuat rasa sakit pada telapak kakinya lenyap seketika. Tapi kini gantian, hatinya yang sakit.

"Aku dan Konan berkeliling disekitas sini saja kok." bahkan suaranya berbeda.

"Tapi jangan terlalu jauh, hari sudah mulai senja, Saku." sok perhatian. Dasar perusak pertunangan orang! Loh?

Dan dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke, gadisnya berlari kecil kearah Konan yang tengah membaca buku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun detik berikutnya Konan mengangguk dengan senyum lalu berjalan bergandengan dengan Sakura. Dan ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke berteriak dari sini, menyuruh agar gadisnya itu berhati-hati. Tapi, Ia tak berani tampaknya.

"Hei," Sasuke mendongak, Ia mendengus kearah Sasori yang tengah nyengir kearahnya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya pemuda itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke Ia menghenyakan diri disamping Sasuke. Membuat pemuda beriris onyx itu meliriknya, kesal. Ngapain ijin tadi, dasar bocah merah!

"Kau dan Sakura dapat apa tadi?"

"Graminae jenis monokotil."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn,"

Sasori menerawang kemudian menutup perlahan mata hazelnya. Merasakan angin yang menerpanya.

Sasuke mengambil ranting, menggesekan ujung ranting itu pada tanah. "Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Sakura?" dan akhirnya Ia berhasil menanyakan hal yang selama ini mengganggunya. "Apa kalian-" Ia mengambil nafas kecil, melanjutkan. "-memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Sasori membuka matanya, melirik Sasuke, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau suka ya pada Sakura?" nadanya terdengar datar tanpa ekspresi tapi jika diamati, Ia bertanya dengan ketus.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menarik ujung bibirnya, "Kalau iya, kenapa? Dan kalau tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena aku, mencintai Sakura. Kau tau!"

Detik berikutnya, keduanya saling bertatap tajam. "Kalau begitu lupakan Sakura-" suara Sasuke makin terdengar dingin. "-karna dia-" matanya menyipit tak suka, Sasori balik menatapnya tak kalah tajam. "-Tu-na-ngan-ku!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dan Sasori hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan mulut agak merenggang. Tampaknya Ia benar-benar harus melupakan Sakura sekarang.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Konan, kenapa kalian tadi bisa bergendongan seperti itu?" goda Sakura menyolek lengan atas Konan dengan telunjuk kirinya, mereka tengah berjongkok berdua didepan tanaman rimbun.

Wajah Konan sontak memerah. "I-itu-" ucapnya tergagap, Ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan itu, mengundang cengira menggoda milik Sakura kian melebar.

"Kau menyukai Sasori ya?"

"Sakura, kau ini." dan Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi pukulan-pukulan kecil Konan pada dirinya.

"Ha . . Ha . . Ha . . Wajahmu memerah, itu tandanya kau suka Konan-" Ia memegang perutnya melompat berdiri, Ia menunjuk Konan. Menyeringai. "-hayo mengaku~"

Konan berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Bergumam pelan, dan Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatkan telinganya. "I-iya," aku gadis itu pada akhirnya. Sakura tersenyum, merangkul Konan.

"Tenang saja, akan ku bantu!"

Tatapan Konan melembut kala bertemu pandang dengan sepasang jade khas milik Sakura yang tengah menyipit karena tersenyum. Gadis itu menarik bibirnya, memeluk Sakura. "Terimakasih, mulai sekarang. Kau dan aku sahabat." Ia mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sakura tersenyum hangat tak terlihat Konan, tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan sang sahabat barunya. "Ya," dan pelukan itu mengawali awal pertemanan dua gadis itu.

Gadis yang dicintai, dan . . . Mencintai pemuda berambut merah dengan tampang baby face. Akasuna No Sasori.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Nafas Sasori seakan tercekat, pelan bibirnya yang -entah kenapa menjadi kaku mulai membuka perlahan. "A-apa? Tunangan?" Sasori tak percaya akan ini, bukankah Sakura sebelumnya tak pernah cerita apapun -oke, mereka belum berhitung tahun untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tak salah bukan jika setidaknya Ia tahu kenyataan ini. Agar Ia, tak terlalu banyak berharap pada si gadis. Walau intinya Ia harus merelakan Sakura juga.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk pasti, menampakan cincin putih yang melingkar dijarinya. Dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa kenyataan ini benar adanya. Sakura adalah milik Sasuke. "Ini buktinya, tapi jika tak percaya. Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Aku percaya-" seukir senyum tulus terpatri diwajahnya. Ia akan melupakan Sakura dengan perasaan berdebar baru miliknya. "-dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak berniat merebut Sakura. Karena aku, hanya ingin menjaganya sebagai sosok seorang kakak-" Ia merangkul pundak Sasuke, meremasnya kemudian menjitak main kepala pemuda Uchiha itu. "-awas kalau kau menyakitinya ya,"

Saat itu juga perasaan Sasuke menghangat, seakan mempunyai sesuatu hal yang baru dan menyenangkan. Teman baru. Dengan senyum Ia mengangguk pasti. "Ya, aku janji."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura baru saja selesai mendefenisi dan mengamati tanaman miliknya dengan dibantu Konan -sebagai juru tulis. Sampai saat Sasori menyodorkan minuman kaleng kearahnya. "Ini," Sakura menggumamkan terimakasih lalu tenggelam lagi pada kegiatannya dengan Sasuke -sang tunangan. Mereka berdua berkerja sama menentukan jenis tanaman berkeping satu atau berkeping dua. Yang dalam bahasa ilmu alamnya, monokotil dan dikotil.

Konan, tersenyum. Melepas pulpennya guna menerima minuman kaleng dari Sasori untuknya. "Terimakasih," pemuda itu mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping sang gadis. Memperhatikan kegiatan Konan yang kembali memulai tulisan pada garis baru sesuai perintah dari Sasuke -sang ketua dari kelompok mereka.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura tengah duduk seorang diri, memperhatikan Sasori dan juga Konan yang tengah beradu mulut namun terkesan romantis. Sesekali Ia menggeleng, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Hei," Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, kemudian menghenyakan diri disamping sang gadis. "Kita bermalam disini?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke sekilas mengangguk. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Nantikan gelap." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

Pemuda raven itu menarik Sakura kedekapannya, memeluknya. "Ada aku-" Ia mengusap pelan kepala pink yang bersandar padanya. "-aku akan menjagamu."

Sakura mengangguk, memejamkan matanya, berharap semua ini bukan mimpi. "Ya,"

"Dan kau tak perlu khawatir pada serigala atau sejenisnya. Karena aku-" pemuda itu menyerngai, memencet gemas hidung Sakura. "-lebih ganas dari mereka."

Sebuah cubitan gemas mendarat di perut si Uchiha, Ia tertawa lepas sembari memeluk gadisnya.

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Bunuh saya!

Chap ini rasanya aneh banget ya? Huaa jadi bingung! #pundung#

Chap 7 nya updet, semoga tak mengecewakan#seperti pendapat saya#mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo dan terimakasih telah meripiu serta membaca fict ini, buat silent readers juga. Makasih banyak.

Akhir kata ConCrit ne?

And

Click on review this story

Yusha'Dae AyamLvJidat


	8. Chapter 8

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo's AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 8

Sakura dan Konan melangkah berdua, dengan pasangan SasuSaso yang mengekor dibelakang keduanya. Sasuke tampak masih agak pincang dalam jalannya, tapi tatapannya tetap tertuju pada satu titik pink didepannya. Sakura. Mau tak mau, kenangan semalam membuat ujung bibirnya tak bisa menahan kedutan senyum. Masih berbekas dibenaknya. Ya, saat gadis itu menggeliat tidur di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jika tidak ingat Ia mengantuk dan juga lelah, mungkin si bungsu Uchiha akan berniat begadang guna memandang wajah damai gadisnya kala tertidur.

Sasori mempergatikan, Ia menyenggol bahu Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan dengannya, "Hey, Saskey! Kau kenapa? Gila ya?" tanyanya. Mengundang sebuah lirikan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Berisik,"

"Kau pasti berpikiran mesum?" Sasori, pemuda itu menyeringai, menuding dengan telunjuknya kearah Sasuke. ". . . Ya kan?"

"Kau pikir aku tak punya pemikiran lain apa? maaf sajalah, aku tidak serendah itu." bela Sasuke, sesekali mendeath glare kearah Sasori disampingnya.

Pemuda baby face itu merangkulnya, "Ha ha ha, iya, iya. Kau kan Uchiha ya,"

Dan Sasuke semakin geram. Dasar makhluk merah aneh menyebalkan, Ia membatin.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Kumpulan para siswa -dan juga siswi- tengah berbaris rapi. Begitu-pun rombongan kecil Sasuke, mereka belum sempat menarik nafas setelah kembali. Malah langsung diteriaki, dan disuruh berbaris. Rasanya denyutan dikaki pemuda itu kian cepat dan nyeri.

Sasuke meringis kecil, menahan ngilu dipermukaan kakinya -yang terkena sebuah insiden kecil kala dihutan. Pemuda itu tampak tak fokus pada apa yang di paparkan guru didepan. Sebulir keringat meleleh menganak pada kerah bajunya, Uchiha itu mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya.

Kemana Sakura? Kenapa Ia tak nampak?

Onyx gelap milik Sasuke bergerak liar mencari sosok Sakura. Tapi, nihil. Gadis itu tak ada disana dan juga disini. Kemana dia?

"Hei,"

Pemuda itu menoleh, kala merasakan tepukan kecil pada pundaknya. "Hei," tampak di matanya sesosok gadis, temannya.

"Sendirian? Mana kelompokmu?" tanya si gadis, Ia ikut berdiri disamping si pemuda yang kini malah menghandik bahu. "Entahlah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Aku hanya melihat Sasori dan Konan, tapi . . " Ia memperhatikan Sarori dan juga Konan yang tengah dalam posisi istirahat di tempat.

"Sakura tidak?" Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum membenarkan frame kaca matanya, kala mendapati kepala Sasuke mengangguk -mengiyakan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu khawatir, raut wajahnya menunjukkan itu. Jika saja tidak nyeri kaki, pasti Ia sudah beranjak dari sana guna mencari kemana perginya tunangannya itu.

"Kemana ya dia?" pemuda itu memfokuskan matanya menatap penuh tanya pada si teman. "Apa kau ada berpapasan dengannya, Karin?"

Kepala merah itu hanya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak," sahutnya. Dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Berbaris dan harap tenang, ku minta kalian untuk tetap pada barisan-" suara di mikekrofon terdengar lagi, dengan dengungan kecil pemula. "-dan pelan-pelan mengambil tempat duduk pada bis, jangan berebut atau berdorongan!"

Sasuke terpincang berjalan, perasaannya tak enak. Mana Sakura?

Dengan helaan nafas, Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa tunangannya itu pasti baik-baik saja.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Terimakasih Hinata," Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, Ia bergegas berlari menuju kearah rombongan bisnya dengan sebuah kotak P3K kecil hasil pinjamannya dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia mengulum sebuah senyuman manis. "Sasuke-" gumamnya, mempercepat larinya. Walau topangan tas berat berbelit dipundak kecilnya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Gadis itu memanjang-manjangkan lehernya, berulang kali mengucapkan permisi pada jubelan para manusia ini.

Mana Sasuke?

Jadenya menangkap rambut deep blue khas milik sang tunangan.

"Itu dia," sahutnya ceria, tapi seketika langkah miliknya terhenti. Tertohok. Ia mendapati sosok gadis lain disamping Sasuke. Yang Ia tahu bernama Karin.

Tidak jadi sajalah, begitu yang tersirat diotaknya. Kala melihat keduanya tengah bercengkrama. Akrab. Sangat akrab.

Apa ini?

Kenapa dia cemburu?

Dan kenapa Sasuke tak mencarinya? Apa pemuda itu benar-benar hanya menganggapnya teman tim. Tidak memperhatikan keberadaannya?

Gadis itu beringsut duduk, pada sebuah bangku bis. Ia mengambil tempat cukup jauh dari jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa permisi dan melihat teman sebangku. Sopan sekali nona kita ini?

Sialan!

Mencoba mengatur nafas, gadis itu memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu?

Ia menoleh dengan sepasang emerald yang melebar.

"Gaara?"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Ok. Siapa yang tak kenal Gaara, pemuda klub basket yang terkenal, keren dan juga pemilik senyum maut itu. Pemuda yang sempat menyatakan, tepat ditengah lapangan bahwa Ia jatuh cinta pada teman kecilnya. Tapi sayang, tampaknya cintanya tak terbalas. Hingga akhirnya, Ia memilih menjauh dari si gadis. Walau kenyataan melupakannya tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan yang kosong.

Sekarang, jatungnya seolah dipacu dengan cepat seperti sediakala, tepat seperti Ia pertamakali menyadari perasaannya terhadap gadis -yang Ia coba lupakan- itu.

"Gaara?" lavas namanya-pun seolah merdu saat bibir mungil itu yang mengejanya.

Tatapannya tak lepas, jade buram miliknya terpaku pada sepasang emerald yang dirindukannya. Berjarak jauh dari gadis ini, tampaknya membuatnya candu kembali untuk tak menatap si gadis.

"Maaf," sadar akan itu, gadis berambut pink itu menunduk. Membuat Gaara mengerjap cepat, mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu.

Hembuskan perlahan dan, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Saku." Ia berucap kaku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggungnya karena lama tak bercengkrama dengan gadisnya.

"Eh?" gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya. "Ya,"

Ya, walaupun mereka satu atap -satu sekolah- tapi, tetap saja setiap kali berpapasan mereka berdua saling menghidari satu sama lain. Seolah tak ingin -Sakura maupun Gaara- menyadari keberadaan mereka. Karena saat itu, perasaan sakit itu pasti akan timbul. Dan mereka, baik Sakura maupun Gaara tak ingin menungkit luka masa lalu mereka. Cukup kiranya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau benar-benar dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu itu?" kata itu meluncur begitu saja, bernada skartistik terhadap si gadis. Jadenya mengamati Sakura.

Si gadis, sontak memutar kembali memorinya. Tepat pada saat pemuda yang dicintainya itu menyatakan perasaan tulus itu padanya. Tapi, Ia menolaknya. Setelah mendengar, tidak! Tepatnya setelah kedua orang tuanya melarangnya untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Gaara. Karena perjodohan bodoh dengan pihak dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Ya," Ia bergumam, tak berani menatap Gaara. "aku di tunangkan dengan dasar perjodohan itu."

Gaara tersenyum pahit, memutar duduknya. Membuat posisinya dan juga posisi Sakura menjadi berhadapan. "Kenapa kau mau? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"tanyanya mengguncang bahu Sakura.

Dikursi lain, para siswa-siswi asik berbisik pelan. Melirik kearah GaaSaku yang tengah bersitegang -dengan suara cukup terdengar.

Sakura meletakan telunjuk kanannya pada bibir tipis itu. "Sstt-" gadis emerald itu menatapnya, "-aku tau Gaara, aku tau. Tapi-"

Detik berikutnya Gaara menarik lengan Sakura, memeluknya dengan posisi duduk berhadapan.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Ia meredam wajahnya pada lekuk leher Sakura.

Sedangkan si gadis emerald hanya tercenung, tak lama Ia merapatkan diri guna membalas memeluk Gaara.

Membiarkan pemuda itu tenang, sebentar. Dalam pelukannya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke POV

Aku memencet tombol stop pada I-pond ku, heh! Bukannya membantuku, lagu-lagu itu malah semakin membuat kepala ku pusing saja. Aku melirik kearah Karin yang ada disamping ku, gadis itu tengah asik dengan headset dan juga sebuah Ipad yang sengaja dibawanya. Gadis itu mengemut sebatang lollipop -entah berasa apa.

Bosan. Aku beranjak berdiri, menaruh I-pond coklat gading milikku pada bangku bis, kemudian beranjak berdiri.

Mending godain si setan merah, pikirku. Entah kenapa, aku mulai bisa berteman dengan sosok yang dulu ku anggap musuh itu. Tapi, bukankah itu hal yang baik?

"Mau kemana?"

Aku menoleh, ketika Karin melepas headset miliknya dan memperhatikan ku yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan menumpu pada bagian sandaran kursi bis.

"Err-" aku tak mungkin jujur bukan? Jadi, "-mau berjalan-jalan, kakiku keram duduk terus." heh! Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal berbohong.

Karin hanya ber'oh ria, kembali memasang headset dan mulai berpaut pada Ipad-nya lagi. Huh, untung dia bukan tipe ribet yang banyak bertanya.

Ya sudahlah. Aku terseok melangkah kearah tempat duduk si merah, yang berhalat dua bangku dari bangku ku. Em bingung kenapa aku memanggilnya merah? Heh, jujur aku belum terbiasa memanggil namanya itu. Saori, Sakori, err apa ya? Lupa.

Tanganku menumpu pada bangku, membuat tatapan yang mendudukinya terarah kepadaku. Heh! Memalukan. Sekarang aku benar-benar tampak lemah. Sial. Ini gara-gara kaki sialan ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Apa itu?

Itu Gaara bukan?

Anak klub basket?

. . . Dan yang dipeluknya?

Aku menyeret langkahku mendekat pada bangku didepan bangku Sasori.

Merah jambu?

Sakura-ku?

"Eh, Saskey?"

"Eh?"

"Sakura . . "

End Sasuke POV

Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Sakura spontan menarik diri dari Gaara. Emeraldnya melebar sempurna kala melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak kesal.

"Sasuke?"

Gaara menatap pemuda itu.

"Hn, disini rupanya." pemuda itu menatap Sakura. "Kau ini, membuatku khawatir."

Sakura menunduk, "Maaf," gumamnya. Sampai kepalanya terasa berat, saat tangan Sasuke mengusapnya pelan. "Tak apa, ayo." dan detik berikutnya, Gaara hanya bisa menyipit tak suka saat Sakura ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

'Jadi Sasuke ya Uchiha yang dijodohkan denganmu?' pikirnya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke mengguncang bahu Karin, gadis itu membuka matanya. Sejurus membuka headset berwarna putih pada telinganya. "Apa?" tanyanya, matanya agak merah. Mungkin Ia baru terlelap dan Sasuke membangunkannya.

"Em kau pindah ya?" tuturnya, menarik Sakura yang tadinya mengekor dibelakangnya kesampingnya. Dan Karin hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Aha," senyuman jahil itu masih terpatri sampai Ia beranjak, mencubit main pinggang Sakura, kemudian berbisik pelan. "Jaga dirimu,"

Spontan wajah Sakura merona, membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau duluan, princess."

Yang lain spontan menyoraki mereka berdua. Membuat bis itu riuh dengan suit-suit jahil dari makhluk di dalamnya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Hei Gaara, aku duduk disini ya?"

Gaara mendengus, Ia hanya memasang headset besar melingkup pada sepasang telinganya. "Terserah." sahutnya.

"Trims,"

Percuma Karin, dia tak mendengarmu.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya tadi?"

"Dia memelukku tiba-tiba, aku-"

"Menerimanya? Iya?" pemuda itu meraih wajah Sakura melingkupnya dengan tangannya. Mencium bibir gadis itu sekilas. "Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan pemuda manapun, kecuali aku dan Saori,"

Sakura mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya. "I-iya,"

"Bagus," pemuda itu kembali duduk tenang dengan menyandar pada bangkunya. "tidurlah, perjalanan masih panjang." titahnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Hemm,"

Sakura memejamkan sepasang emeraldnya. Tapi detik kemudian emerald itu membelalak terbuka, kala merasakan benda kenyal yang menekan bibirnya.

"Hanya ciuman sebelum tidur, Saku." pemuda itu tampak aneh dengan sikap barunya. Begitu asumsi Sakura.

Sedang Sakura hanya terpaku, menatap pemuda itu bingung. "sudah tidurlah lagi-" Sasuke mengambil headsetnya, memakaikan satu tali headset itu pada Sakura. "-ini, biar tidurmu nyenyak." dan rentetan lagu music box lembut mulai bergema. Gadis itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih,"

"Apapun untukmu."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke duduk termangu dibawah pohon, Ia ditemani dengan Konan yang tengah memilah jenis-jenis tanaman yang berhasil mereka temui dihutan kemarin. Beruntung mereka sudah mendapatkan jenis-jenis yang kemarin diperintahkan oleh para guru -semuanya- jadi mereka hanya perlu mencari bahan untuk hewan saja. Heh! Merepotkan.

"Sasuke, semuanya sudah ku data. Em- buang saja ya, tanamannya?" tanya Konan. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke ditulikan rasa cemburu.

Kesal dan marah. Seharusnya yang ada disana itu dia, bukan Sasori. Teman yang baru diangkatnya kemarin.

Lihat! Mesra sekali mereka, bercanda berdua dibawah pohon berdaun kering. Well, sebenarnya mereka sedang apa?

Ok. Ini kekanak-kanakan, tapi cukup mengasyikan kok. Sakura buktikan, gadis itu berulang kali tertawa nyaring kala daun-daun kering itu jatuh diatas rambut bubble gum miliknya. Sedang Sasori sendiri tengah mengambil ancang-ancang dari jauh. Dan . . . Hyatt! Kaki kanannya terangkat menendang batang pohon itu dalam garis lurus. Sakura kembali tertawa. Dengan cepat Sasori kesisinya, menunggu dedaunan itu jatuh menimpanya. Tapi nihil. Dedaunan itu sudah luruh semua, menimpa Sakura. Si gadis hanya terkikik ketika Sasori berjongkok menopang kedua pipinya cemberut. Ngambek.

"Sas, woy Sas." panggil Konan melambai dihadapan si pemuda.

"Eh?"

"Melamun?"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Itu ku buang ya?" Ia menunjuk kearah tanaman yang bergeletak disamping selembar kertas polio bergaris dengan penuh tulisan. "Sudah ku data semua kok."

"Ya sudah buang saja." Sasuke menyahut tanpa melepas pandang dari SasoSaku. Ia berdehem keras kala Sasori memeluk Sakura ditengah kejar-kejarannya dengan gadis itu. Sasori spontan melepaskannya, nyengir dengan menunjukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menjadi huruf 'V'.

Konan terkikik. Melambai kearah Sakura, menyuruhnya mendekat. "Sakura! Sini . . . !"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Hahahaha, kau lihat tidak. Sakura penuh dengan daun." Sasori merangkul pundak Konan yang sudah memerah akut karenanya. "Ahh i-iya,"

"Berhenti tertawa Sasori." gadis itu mengibaskan rambut pinknya, tapi sayang malah mengenai Sasuke yang ada disampingnya. "Ah maaf Sasuke." Ia menoleh, menunduk takut Sasuke menganggapnya tak sopan.

Sasuke mengelus rambut itu, "tak apa. Lain kali, jangan main yang kotor dan memalukan lagi."

"Iya,"

"Ah Saskey, kurang gaul ah."

"Diam kau!"

"Sudah sudah,"

"Kalian yang disana, ayo! Waktunya kumpul."

Rombongan itu menoleh, lalu seretak mengangguk kearah Kiba yang meneriaki mereka.

"Ayo!"

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Hallo! Panjangkah? Puaskah? Hua moga aja IYA! #ngarep# yuph yuph, chapter ini SasuSaku-nya baikkan tapi tau deh entar-entar #masang muka misterius# Yusha bener-bener gak tau endingnya gimana, jadi ikutin arus aja ya? #contoh author tak berpendirian-jangan ditiru-#

Makasih berat-?- buat yang udah RnR fict ini, MAAF! Yusha gak bales review'an yang log in ataupun gak log in, tapi bener! Yusha sayang kalian, makasih banyak ya!

RnR?


	9. Chapter 9

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo's AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 9

"Yang benar saja-" pemuda berambut merah itu menggerutu sembari mencabut rerumputan yang ada disamping kaki kanannya, dengan raut wajah gusar tak kepalang Ia mulai berkeluh kesah lagi, dengan diawali helaan nafas kesal. "-dasar penjelajahan tak penting!"

"Tapi menurutku ini menyenangkan, kok-" sahut gadis yang baru datang, pemuda itu mendongak. Si gadis menyodorkan satu buah minuman kaleng yang ada ditangannya pada si pemuda. "-lagian, kau-nya saja yang takut pada hewan amfibi, betulkan?" sanggahnya, agak terkikik. Pemuda bermata hazel itu mendengus keras, mencengkram kaleng minumannya. Membuang pandang pada garis lurus.

"Kenapa harus amfibi? Kenapa tidak yang berkaki empat atau -dinosaurus saja sekalian."

Memutar bolamata. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasori." tanggap si gadis. Ia membuka minuman kaleng dan meminumnya.

Hazel Sasori, mendongak, memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah minum dihadapannya dalam posisi berdiri. Alis kirinya terangkat, mengernyit aneh pada si gadis. "Duduklah, Saku. Kau seperti kuda saja, minum berdiri." ejeknya.

Seketika,Sakura mendelik, melepas bibirnya dari kaleng minuman. "Enak saja!"

Dan Sasori hanya terdiam, mengangkat bahu dan membuka serta menikmati minuman kaleng miliknya dari Sakura. Ya, ya, tampaknya mood-nya jadi buruk karena hewan 'amfibi' itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Tsunade -guru pembimbing kelas ipa menyuruh mereka menemukan hewan berledir dan hidup didua alam itu untuk praktek kelompoknya. Beruntung sih, tapi buruk menurut Sasori. Kelompok yang diketuai bungsu Uchiha ini mendapatkan tugas meneliti hewan 'amfibi' sedang yang lain mendapatkan jenis binatang yang lain termasuk yang 'melata'

Bukankah itu lebih buruk dari sekedar amfibi, ya?

Dan, well pemuda tampan kita yang satu ini tampaknya TIDAK menyukai hewan tersebut. Bukankah pria harusnya berani pada apapun ya? Kenangan masa lalu lah yang membuat Sasori begitu membenci hewan lembek itu. Haruskah saya ceritakan dari awal kejadian? Oh tidak, itu akan membuang baris saja, intinya, Sasori tak menyukai hewan itu dan amat-sangat-membencinya!

"Kenapa malah duduk-duduk?"

Sakura dan Sasori secara bersamaan menolehkan kepala kearah Sasuke dan juga Konan yang baru saja kembali. Ya, keduanya tadi pergi guna mengumpul tugas yang mereka kerjakan kemarin.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian mencari hewan amfibi itu, heh?" tanya Sasuke, menyipit tak suka kearah Sasori.

"Kau saja Saskey, aku malas." sahut Sasori sembari membuang sembarangan kaleng minumannya. "aku dan Sakura tunggu hasilnya saja, biar nanti kami yang mendefenisikan apa saja bagian dan alat-alat pada tubuh makhluk sialan itu."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Membuat Sasuke sukses melebarkan mata kelamnya.

"Tidak!" tolaknya sembari melangkah mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu, "Sakura, kau ikut aku. Dan kau Konan, temani si pengecut merah ini." titah Sasuke, tanpa babibu lagi menarik lengan Sakura dari sana.

Meninggalkan Konan dan juga Sasori yang saling melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"Eh?"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Sasuke, aku kan tidak suka juga pada kodok." Sakura, melipat tangannya didada, menyender pada sebuah batang pohon yang ada disana. Ia menggerutu memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok dipinggir sebuah kolam kecil yang penuh dengan rawa. Bibirnya mengerucut tak senang akan tugas ini.

Mereka berdua sudah jauh dari pemukiman, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada anak lain selain mereka yang ada ditempat ini. Di ujung sana, ada Naruto, Hinata dan juga Neji yang tengah menilik-nilik serangga pada batang pohon. Kenapa tidak serangga saja? Batin Sakura, tampaknya mulai terbawa sindrom Sasoritionisme. Setidaknya gadis itu masih berani dalam hal menangkap dan memegangnya, kalau hewan berlendir macam kodok? Demi Tuhan yang menciptakan! Sakura benar-benar akan menjerit saat permukaan kulit halusnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit kasar dan berlendir itu. Dia-tidak-mau-me-me-gang-nya! Dan tak akan pernah mau melakukan itu.

"Kau jadi seperti Saori." sahut Sasuke, seraya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sakura dengan sebuah kotak. Tampaknya itu tempat dimana makhluk-makhluk itu ditempatkan.

"Sasori." ralat si gadis memutar bola matanya jenaka, "aku tidak mengikutinya, hanya saja aku jijik pada hewan itu dan -ku pikir, semua gadis pasti tak menyukainya." Sakura berasumsi. Sembari manggut-manggut dalam pose berpikirnya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. "Oh ya?" ejeknya, menarik alis kirinya. "Kurasa hanya dirimu, Sakura."

Ditempatnya, Sakura sudah bersungut-sungut tak jelas. Mengundang tawa dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah-" pemuda itu mengusap puncak kepala pink peach itu sebentar, "-ayo kita kembali, sepertinya ini cukup, heh?" ujarnya sembari mengangkat kotak itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa." Tambahnya, tampak tak tertarik.

Ujung alis kiri Sasuke terangkat, lengannya yang tadi mengangkat kotak sudah kembali ke posisi siap. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. "Apa kau tak senang bersamaku?

Sakura menatapnya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan begitu-"

"Ya sudahlah," pemuda itu melangkah duluan meninggalkan Sakura yang diam mematung dengan raut wajah bingung akut.

"Apa aku salah ngomong ya?" gumamnya, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dari ujung ekor mata onyx-nya. Haruno Sakura. Tunangannya. Oh! Betapa Ia sangat menyayangi gadis berambut sewarna cotton candy itu, ya, Sasuke sebenarnya dari dahulu sudah menyayangi Sakura. Bukan hanya karena faktor perjodohan bodoh pihak keluarganya, tapi entah kenapa perasaan sayang itu muncul sendirinya. Tiap kali memandang gadis itu, Sasuke juga tak tahu kenapa rasa ingin melindungi begitu kuat melingkupinya ketika melihat sepasang jade itu, gadis itu rapuh dan haus akan rasa perlindungan dan Sasuke-lah yang akan menjaganya. Tapi satu, apa dia mencintai Sakura? Entahlah, pemuda itu-pun bingung mengartikan perasaannya pada si gadis.

Bodoh, memang. Tunggu dulu, bukankah Ia pernah bilang bahwa Ia mencintai Sakura berulang kali ya? Bahkan nama dan wajah gadis itu selalu berputar memenuhi volume otak jeniusnya, mengusik kinerja otak itu dan mengisinya. Perasaan kesal, geram dan panas juga seringkali datang tiap Ia mendapati gadis itu tengah bercengkrama dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya. Tunangannya. Dan satu lagi. Ia bahagia bukan, karena kembali bertunangan dengan gadis itu kembali?

Lantas?

Apa Ia masih bingung pada perasaannya, kali ini?

Menghela nafas, matanya terpejam sebentar. Lalu membukanya. "Saku,"

"Heh?"

"Maaf,"

Maaf? Untuk apa dia minta maaf? Apakah ada yang harus di maafkan disini?

"Untuk apa?" tanya si gadis, sembari terus berjalan. Tanpa menoleh pada si pemuda.

Lengan bebas Sasuke menyusup ke dalam kantong celana jeans belelnya. "Untuk yang tadi dan untuk-"

Emerald itu memperhatikannya, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap pemuda yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya dengan raut bingung.

"-perasaan yang tak menetap ini padamu." lanjutnya dengan nada pelan, namun jelas tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. "Begitu ya?" lirihnya, sembari merunduk.

'Ternyata, kau memang tak mencintaiku.'

Sasuke memegang pundaknya. "Tapi aku, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu dengan tulus. Ku harap kau mau mengerti." Tuturnya, seraya tersenyum lembut, menatap Sakura yang merunduk.

Sakura mengangkat suara. "Tidak apa dan tak perlu-" sahutnya, memaksakan senyumnya. Yang terlihat malah seperti sebuah ringisan menahan sakit. "-berusaha untuk mencintaiku, Sasuke. Aku-" Sakura menelan saliva-nya yang terasa menyendat, emeraldnya bergerak gelisah namun tetap melempar pandang pada tanah yang bertabur dedaunan kering.

"-aku juga tidak mencintaimu." sambungnya, seraya menatap sepasang hitam pekat didepannya.

Mata Sasuke menyayu. Ia tak membuka suara lagi, rahangnya mengeras dengan hujaman rasa sakit ngilu menusuk di rongga dadanya.

"Jadi-" jade itu kembali bergerak gelisah, mencoba menepis tatapan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan embun yang berlapis pada lensa matanya. "-buat apa pertunangan ini?" Ia menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Aku berjanji, sepulang dari sini, akan membicarakan ini pada ayahku. Dan kita," Sakura menatap Sasuke. "maaf, aku dan kau maksudku. Akan bebas menjalani hidup kita masing-masing, setelahnya."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan kotak yang Ia bawa berdebam jatuh, untung saja sekawana berlendir itu tidak menyeruak keluar dari sana.

'Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku? Apa kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku, Sakura?'

Sakura tercekat, tangannya ingin naik dan membalas pelukan Sasuke. Setidaknya ijinkan dia merasakan ini yang terakhir kalinya. Namun Ia mengurungkan niatan tersebut, cepat Ia menarik lengannya dan kembali dalam posisi menggantung tegap dan mengepal disamping kanan -kiri tubuhnya. Hanya menambah rasa sakit pikirnya.

"Sudahlah-" Ia mendorong dada Sasuke, dan pelukan tak berbalas itu kembali terlepas. "-ayo, kita harus cepat kembali." ajaknya, kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

Sasuke tertegun menatap Sakura yang sudah beranjak dari sana, Ia menunduk.

'Apa yang ku lakukan? Dasar bodoh!'

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Sasuke!"

Langkah SasuSaku seketika terhenti, Sasuke menoleh keasal suara yang menyerukan namanya. Karin?

Sakura hanya memandang nanar, ketika Karin menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei?" sapa si gadis berkaca mata itu, tersenyum kearah Sakura. "Maaf ya Sakura, boleh aku pinjam Sasuke dulu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padanya." Ia meminta ijin sembari melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang diam saja.

Sakura mengangguk, dan Sasuke meliriknya saat Karin sudah menarik tunangannya itu dari sana.

"Terimakasih!"

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Jadi ada apa?" tanyanya to the point, sesekali melempar pandang pada Sakura yang berada agak jauh darinya, Ia khawatir gadis itu ada apa-apa atau pergi dari sana.

Karin mengulum senyum."Sasuke-" gadis itu meremas lengannya. "-aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sui."

Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya. "Memang kau berani, heh?" ejeknya sedikit terkekeh kecil.

Karin meninju lengannya main-main. "Kau ini! Aku serius tahu." cibirnya kearah Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya. Semoga berhasil." dukungnya, sembari mengusap pundak Karin. Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau doa'kan aku ya."

"Hn, itu pasti."

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Sakura Pov

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Hal apasih? Bodoh! Apa hak-ku untuk tahu coba? Sasuke-kan tidak menyukaiku. Tapi apa dia sadar bahwa aku disini sudah menunggunya, LAMA! Dan itu cukup membuat betisku pegal, mana ada kotak amfibi itu pula disini. Kalau mereka keluar dan menyerangku, bagaimana? Huaa tidak!

Aku mengembungkan pipiku, bosan juga, saking bosannya aku jadi berfikir yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sakura!"

"Heh?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku. Hey? Bukankah itu Gaara ya? Ia tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahku dan membawa-

"Gaara? Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu masih tampan, walau terlihat kusut dan juga berkeringat. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, juga. Ini punyamu?"

Hueee. Itukan kotak P3k milik Hinata anak jurnalis yang kupinjam kemarin. Aduh! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Dasar pikun!

"Akh iya, ini punyaku. Terimakasih, Gaara." tuturku sembari menerima kotak P3K itu dari Gaara.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, Ia bersidekap di hadapanku. "Kau tidak berubah ya, Saku. Masih manis dan juga pelupa." Ia terkekeh pelan menatapku.

Aku mendengus. "Depannya bagus ada manisnya, belakangnya itu." aku mengembungkan pipiku.

"Hahahaha. Maaf, kau memang manis." dan detik berikutnya, Gaara sudah mencubit gemas sepasang pipiku. Dia benar-benar membuatku malu!

"Lihat kau tambah lucu kalau begini."

Apa-apaan dia, dia pikir aku manusia karet apa?

"Gaara, sakit tahu."

Ia hanya terkekeh, melepas cubitan gemasnya. Aku mengelus kedua belah pipiku. Panas!

"Ehmmm."

End Sakura Pov

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"Ehmmm."

Sasuke berdiri disamping Sakura. "Ayo," ajaknya, sembari mengambil kotak bawaannya dan menarik lengan Sakura dari sana.

"Lepas akh, kau pikir aku kambing." Sakura menyentak. Gadis itu menoleh pada Gaara yang hanya diam dalam raut wajah datar. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ya Gaara. Aku duluan!"

Sasuke mendengus gusar.

"Sama-sama-"

"Bye!"

"-err Saku-"

Sakura kembali menoleh.

"Hati-hati,"

"Hemm!" kepalanya mengangguk cepat, kemudian mulai berlari kecil kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatap sengit Gaara.

'Sok akrab!'

"Ayo!"

Gaara hanya diam, kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Andai saja Ia punya keberanian lebih, mungkin saja Ia akan datang menghadap ayah Sakura dan melamar gadis itu jauh sebelum gadis itu di jodohkan dengan manusia es macam Sasuke. Mungkin juga sekarang, Ia yang ada disana, menjaga Sakura-nya. Heh! Menyesakkan. Sibuk berandai-andai hanya membuatnya menyesali semuanya saja.

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

"CLBK, heh?" sindir Sasuke, mendengus keras.

"Apanya?" Sakura menoleh.

"Kau dan Gaara." sahutnya, tanpa memandang Sakura. "Kau suka ya padanya?"

Sakura berpaling. "Entah." Ia bergumam tipis dengan nada cukup pelan. "Hanya rindu saja."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia menarik Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh merindukan pemuda lain. Karena aku tu-nang-an-mu!" mencengkram lengan Sakura.

Gadis itu menghentaknya. "Untuk sekarang, ya. Tapi tidak nanti!" sahutnya menggebu-gebu.

Buat apa pemuda itu sok mengatur hidup seorang gadis, jika Ia tidak mencintainya, heh?

"Ya. Kita putus-" Sasuke menyahut membingkai wajah Sakura dengan tangan kanan besarnya. "-dan kau tak lagi menjadi tunanganku."

Sakura menatapnya nanar, Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi-"

Jarak diantara keduanya menyempit. Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, membuat nafasnya menderu hangat menerpa wajah Sakura. "-menjadi, is-tri-ku,"

Dan detik setelahnya, Ia sudah menekan lembut bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menyesap rasa yang ada pada tunangannya itu.

'Apa maksudnya?'

TBC

_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_Perjodohan_

Lama updet, jelek pula. Huee maafkan saya -galikubur- saya kena wabah malas akibat libur panjang-?-makanya jadi updet segini. Chapter depan adalah yang terakhir. Hosh!

Terimakasih atas dukungan dan juga kesetiaan kalian dalam menunggu fict ini -emang ada?-pundung-

Dan juga bagi yang review dan para silent readers! Aw aw aw Yusha sayang kalian -peyukcium-

See ya,

RnR?


	10. Chapter 10

Perjodohan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My Imagination

Warning : AU, OOC, Misstypo's AND SASUSAKU Pair.

Hope You like it!

Chapter 10

Sakura hanya terdiam, sembari meremas sebuah minuman kaleng ditangannya. Dan sesekali Ia menggeleng dan menepuk pipi montoknya, itu membuat Sasori berkali menatap si gadis dengan wajah aneh dan alis kiri yang terangkat tinggi. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Batinnya bertanya.

"Hei, hei kau itu kenapa sih?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga, pemuda itu menopang dagu mengamati Sakura dari seberang meja.

"Heh?"

Sasori merunduk menghela nafas rendah, kemudian kembali mengintrogasi Sakura lewat tatapannya. "Bukan 'heh' Sakura, aku mau ceritamu," gusarnya.

Gadis beriris jade itu menggaruk tengkuknya tersenyum, namun tampak seperti sebuah ringisan. "Cerita? Cerita apa Sasori?"

Mengangkat bahu Sasori berkata. "Entahlah. Menurutmu. Heh?"

Meletakkan minumannya yang sepertinya sudah tandas separuh, Sakura dengan wajah memerah mengulur kelingking mungilnya pada Sasori. Pemuda itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Hey, hey. Tampaknya Sakura berhasil menampilkan wajah bingung Sasori berkali-kali, hm?

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapa-pun, janji?"

Mengaitkan kelingkingnya, Sasori mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Tidak pada, Konan?"

"Iya."

"Pada anak di kelas?"

"Ya?"

"Pada orang tuamu? Atau orang tuaku?"

"Aha."

"Pada guru-guru?"

"Pasti."

"Pada paman tukang rumput?"

Sasori geram memutar bola matannya bosan. "Ti-da-k. Pa-da. Si-a-pa. Pu-n. Sakura!"

"Baiklah-'' kedua kelingking berpaut itu terlepas, Sakura memulai ceritanya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. "-ini sebenarnya sangat pribadi, dan aku hanya ingin membaginya denganmu. Karena kau adalah sahabat dekatku."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya. Jadi?"

Sakura mengulum senyumnya. "Sasuke-" Sasori mengangguk."- dia melamarku." Sambungnya dengan nada pelan dan dalam, tentu saja dengan raut merah menjalar pada tulang pipinya.

Hazel itu terbelalak. Sebenarnya Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat sekalipun. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menyandang dan mengganti nama klannya secepat ini. Tentu saja menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Dengan status syah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukankah Sasuke tampaknya tak pernah serius pada Sakura? Dan melihat beberapa kejadian diawal Ia menjejakkan kaki di sekolah itu, Sasori dapat tahu bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada Sakura–yang menurutnya teramat sangat cuek. Dari awal Ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh diantara hubungan keduanya. Sakura yang selalu saja bersedih dan tampak enggan jika tengah berada –atau berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Disitu, dapat ditarik sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke yang –Ia tahu atau tidak- bahwa pemuda itu tidak menganggap adanya si gadis. Miris.

"Dia melamarmu?" Tanya Sasori ulang mencoba memastikan sekali lagi. Kalau saja tadi pendengarannya salah.

Sakura tersenyum malu, mengangguk dalam-dalam.

Sasori menepuk kepala pink itu, ikut tersenyum. "Aku akan hadir di acara itu." Tuturnya tulus.

Senyuman itu kian merekah.

"Kau adalah tamu special untukku."

"Hmm."

Sasori mengangguk masih tersenyum.

'**Berani menyakiti adikku, akan ku pastikan kau menderita Uchiha!'**

"Sabaku!"

Merasa terpanggil, Gaara menoleh Ia mengernyit menoleh pada pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Apa?" sahutnya, sekenanya.

Pemuda yang tadi memanggil Gaara, bersidekap. Wajah dingin itu terpancang jelas disana. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Gaara mengelap lengannya pada celana kain panjang coklat tua miliknya. "Bicara apa?" Ia bertanya sembari mengernyit. Kesempatan yang jarang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Tentang Sakura."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ijin tadi bukan untuk menemui guru atau semacamnya pada Sakura. Ya, dapat dilihat bukan, pemuda itu mendatangi Gaara. Musuh yang dingin namun bergerak cepat ingin mengambil hak miliknya. Haruno Sakura. Apa fakta kuat cincin yang digunakan Sakura dan Sasuke kurang akurat ya? Sampai pemuda berambut sama dengan Sasori itu masih berani datang dan menggoda Sakura-nya. Tipe pantang menyerah rupanya.

Biar pemuda itu sadar, maka Ia ingin membicarakan hal ini, secara khusus. Bahwa apapun itu, jika sudah menjadi miliknya, jangan pernah mencoba merebutnya. Sampai mati sekalipun hal itu tetap miliknya, apalagi ini menyangkut gadis yang dicintainya.

"Jauhi Sakura!" perintah telak dari Sasuke, Gaara tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jika tidak?"

"Kau akan menyesal karena sudah dilahirkan." Balas Sasuke, dengan nada dalam mengancam.

Gaara menyeringai, mendengus keras kemudian berkata. "Kau sombong Uchiha. Tapi asal kau tahu-" pemuda itu menatap tajam Sasuke yang tak mau kalah tengah membalas tatapan itu. "-Sakura akan memilih ku, karena dia mencintaiku, kau tahu, hmm?"

Onyx Sasuke berputar bosan. "Kisah lama. Sekarang dia akan menjadi milikku, dan kau-" Ia menunjuk Gaara sembari tersenyum menyebalkan, "-silahkan cari Sakura yang lain."

Melipat lengan baju hemnya, Gaara tampak tidak perduli akan asumsi Sasuke barusan. Namun secara tiba-tiba dan juga gerakan cepat tak terbaca, pukulan telak pada tulang pipi kiri Sasuke dilakukan oleh Gaara.

BUAGH

Pemuda itu tersungkur jatuh diatas tanah, Ia menggeram bangkit dan balas memukul Gaara. "Sialan!"

BUAGH

Tersungkur,Sasuke dengan sigap mencengkram kerah hem Gaara, dan menariknya mendekat dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang Gaara menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

BUAGH

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak, kemudian berlari mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya Tuhan, Gaara." Kaget, Sakura melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada kerah Gaara, membantu pemuda itu berdiri dengan mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Gaara dan lengan Gaara pada pundaknya.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sasuke meggeram memukul udara gusar. "Sial!" lalu tersenyum pahit. "Jadi ini jawabanmu, Sakura?"

"Dia kenapa?" Konan bertanya dengan nada berbisik kearah Sasori, sembari menunjuk Gaara yang tampak meringis saat Sakura menekan pelan perih diujung bibirnya.

"Berkelahi dengan Sasuke." Jawab Sasori sekenanya.

"Maafkan Sasuke, dia memang begitu." Sakura menatap Gaara yang mengangguk. "Tak apa, aku duluan yang memulainya."

Sakura mengernyit. "Kalian ada masalah?" Ia bertanya, tanpa tahu bahwa masalah dari semuanya adalah dirinya.

"Hanya masalah kecil-" Gaara beranjak, "-terimakasih sudah membantu."

Gadis itu mendongak, mengangguk setengah ragu. "Ya."

Detik berikutnya, Gaara sudah beranjak dari sana dengan tiga orang yang menatapnya bingung.

'**Aku mundur.'**

"Sasuke mana Saku? Dari tadi tidak ada, padahal sudah mulai senja."

Sakura meremas tangannya yang berpaut, menggeleng dengan tampang kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi pada calon suaminya itu. Namun segera tertepis saat Sasuke datang dengan wajah dingin.

"Dari mana?" tannya-nya sembari berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Aku capek!" pemuda itu berlalu tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura lalu mendudukan diri pada bangku bis.

Sakura merunduk. Dan itu membuat Sasori geram, Ia menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sudahlah, dia sedang tidak baik. Istirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian beranjak kearah bangkunya yang ada tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut, itu membuat Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. Tunggu waktu yang tepat saja pikirnya. Sakura hampir terlonjak ketika Sasuke melakukan gerakan kecil. Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu sudah terpejam.

Mata jade Sakura mendapati darah yang sudah mengering pada ujung bibir Sasuke, Ia menarik tas disisi kakinya, mengorek isi tas tersebut. Sebuah kapas dan sebotol alcohol pembersih luka. Menuangkan sedikit cairan itu pada si kapas, Sakura memasukan kembali si kapas beserta alcohol itu pada sisi bagian depan tasnya.

Ia berputar, menghadap Sasuke. Menekan pelan bagian luka itu dan itu membuat Sasuke spontan mencengkram lengan Sakura agar menghentikan kegiatan mengobati lukanya yang mengering.

"Itu harus di bersihkan Sasu."Sakura berujar pelan.

Sasuke melepas kasar tangan Sakura. "Tidak perlu!" tampiknya menatap sengit Sakura.

Sakura terpaku saat pemuda itu bangkit berdiri pergi meninggalkannya. Sikap itu, kembali lagi, batinnya. Apa ajakan yang kemarin itu hanya sekedar sebuah lelucuon yang tak penting? Kemana sikap manisnya selama beberapa minggu ini selalu baik dan memperhatikannya? Entah, Sakura hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri agar tak menangis dengan menimbulkan suara dan membuat semua orang di dalam bis yang mau kembali ini mendengarnya, terutama Sasori.

Setidaknya, Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain untuk tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang hancur saat ini. Cukup. Cukup Sakura sendiri yang merasakannya.

Sasuke sudah kembali, dan mendapati wajah damai Sakura kala tertidur. Pelan Ia mendudukan diri di samping si gadis. Pemuda berambut raven itu melepas jaket miliknya lalu menyelimutkan benda hangat berwarna cream coklat itu pada Sakura, pelan Ia memajukan badannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya seiring ciuman hangat pada kening Sakura, kemudian Ia menatap wajah itu seintents mungkin dengan gumaman 'maaf' kecil terlafas darinya.

Ia tahu, bahwa Sakura pasti kecewa padanya, pemuda itu akan menyerah dan merelakan Sakura menjadi milik Gaara. Dia terlambat, dan kalah cepat dari Gaara. Tidak bodoh, Sasuke juga tahu diri, Ia tidak akan memaksakan apapun itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Jadi, lupakan tentang pernikahan putih impiannya.

Mungkin ini menggelikan, Sasuke tahu itu. Ia pernah berfantasi tentang pernikahan mereka. Dimana ada Ia dan juga Sakura dengan kimono putih beraksen tebaran bunga sakura tengah berhadapan dengannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat bahagia bersamanya, menjadi pinangannya. Berpaut, saling menatap satu sama lain. Seolah tak percaya ini adalah kenyataan yang manis yang mutlak pertama kali Ia rasakan.

Itu hanya fantasi, khayalan kosong yang tampaknya tak akan mungkin terwujud jadi nyata. Seperti pangeran Sherk yang berharap dapat menjadi tampan.

Ia memperhatikan gumpalan awan memerah yang ada di luar di balik kaca bis.

"Semua lengkap, dan harap tenang selama perjalanan pulang!"

Empat buah bis itu maju beriringan, di dalamnya, ada para siswa-dan siswi, serta para guru. Si supir-lah yang harus bertahan disini, menahan diri agar tidak mengantuk dan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi tampaknya dari keempat bis itu hanya satu bis yang kita ambil sebagai tempat dimana kita memulai kisah pasangan Sasori dan juga Konan.

"Mungkin, hanya salah faham kecil-" si gadis menyahut, sembari membalik lembar novel. "-setidaknya, jika bicara, aku yakin semua akan clear." Tuturnya, matanya mengamati deret kata di sana.

Pemuda di sampingnya manggut, namun kemudian menoleh cepat kearah si gadis. "Kira-kira masalah mereka apa ya? Apa kau tak ingin tahu, Konan?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat, dan menyeringai kearah Konan.

Konan mendengus, menutup si novel kasar. "Kau pikir aku ada jiwa penggosip, apa?" semburnya, matanya mendelik tak senang pada pertanyaan Sasori padanya barusan.

Sasori meringis, manggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak juga."

Sebuah death glare dari Konan. Gadis itu kian menatap tak suka pada Sasori yang malah memencet hidung si gadis main-main.

"Kita jangan sampai seperti mereka ya, sayang~"

Detik berikutnya wajah Konan memerah, Ia melepas paksa tangan Sasori dari hidungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia bertanya dalam nada gugup, sembari mengusap batang hidungnya.

Mengangkat bahu cuek, Sasori kembali duduk santai menyandar pada bangkunya. "Kau jomblo, aku jomblo. Ya sudah, kita jadian saja."

Keputusan gila dari Sasori membuat Konan hanya bisa melebarkan bola matanya.

"Kau tidak-"

"Aku bisa mengatur segalanya." Sela Sasori. "Jadi-" Ia berbalik dan menatap Konan tajam, "-Kau adalah kekasihku, Ko-nan!"

Well si gadis menatapnya tak percaya. Demi Tuhan, apa pemuda berkepala merah ini sudah sinting?

"Sudah bangun, heh?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap, mengusap matanya. Spontan si gadis menarik diri saat tahu bahwa kepalanya tadi tengah bersandar pada bahu pemuda di sebelahnya. "Maaf," gumamnya, pelan.

Sasuke menarik ujung alisnya.

"Ini, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu Sa- um Uchiha." Sakura memberikan jaket itu pada Sasuke yang hanya diam terpekur ketika mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama clannya.

Hening.

Sakura sudah yakin akan ini, Sasuke memang berniat mempermainkannya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam menahan airmatanya. Kenapa Sasuke sekejam ini padanya, apa Ia malu pada status Sakura yang anak pungut, sehingga pemuda itu dengan seenaknya mempermainkannya.

Jika ada tempat duduk yang kosong, mungkin Sakura akan pindah dari sini. Sikon ini membuatnya benar-benar mati rasa, susah bergerak. Bahkan untuk mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkanya saja Ia sudah takut.

"Kita baru sampai perbatasan."

Sakura menoleh, memandang aneh Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mau memperhatikan dirinya yang mati-matian menahan tangis. Malah mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang Sakura tak ingin tahu.

"Hm."

"Kau kenapa?" pemuda itu kali ini bertanya, namun tanpa menatap kearahnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak!" sahutnya dengan nada bergetar. "Kau yang kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin. "Tidak."

Si gadis hanya tersenyum miris, kembali berucap dengan nada sama. "Kenapa kau selalu begini Sasuke?" tanyanya, menatap Sasuke yang masih pada posisinya. "Kau mau membuatku seperti ini terus? Iya?"

Kali ini Sasuke tersentak. Namun tetap menahan egonya untuk tak menoleh.

"Aku tahu posisiku disini. Statusku. Dan aku sadar untuk tidak-" Sakura menangis dalam, melanjutkan katanya dengan pelan. "-untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada pangeran sepertimu."

Spontan Sasuke menoleh, Ia membelalak tak percaya. "A-aku-"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir-" gadis itu tersenyum dengan linangan aitmatanya, "-kejadian kemarin anggap saja hanya mimpi, dan aku-"

"Kau memotongku!" Sasuke menarik kepala si gadis pada dadanya, memeluknya, erat. "Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang, hah?" tanyanya, sembari mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau membuatku ragu, tahu!"

Sakura menggeleng makin mengisak.

"Hey, jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau mau membuat semua orang tahu, heh?"

Sesampai di sekolah Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori dan Konan menjejakkan kakinya pada lapangan. Tak lupa siswa-dan siswi lain juga ada disana. Semuanya bertampang letih namun lega.

"Selamat siang!" suara dari microfon di depan sana menyapa pendengaran mereka. Siapa-pun sudah tahu itu siapa. Tsunade, guru pembimbing mereka.

"Siang!"

"Terimakasih-" guru itu mendehem pelan, "-seperti yang kita tahu, untuk IPA observasi alam ini dinyatakan. Sukses!"

Spontan riuh terdengar dari barisan, dengan berbagai teriakan riuh sorak-soray. Dan ada juga yang hanya tersenyum lega.

"Ehmmmmm!"

Well barisan itu kembali menenang.

"Hasil dari pengamatan kalian akan dibagikan oleh wali kelas kalian masing-masing pada esok hari. Sekarang bubar dan langsung pulang, jangan mampir kemana-mana!"

"Baik bu!"

Sasuke mengulum senyum, melirik Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tangan keduanya berpaut.

Ini adalah kenyataan! Sasuke yakin akan itu, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. Sakura mencintainya. Untung saja semuanya terungkap sebelum Ia benar-benar mundur dari masalah percintaannya. Airmata itu, Sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah mau melihatnya lagi, gadis miliknya ini harus tersenyum. Bagaimanapun caranya! Ya, apapun itu.

"Sakura!"

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, ya?"

Spontan langkah Sakura terhenti. Dengan wajah merona Ia mengangguk dalam.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku juga mencintaimu, apa kau tahu?" tanyanya, sembari mengangkat dagu Sakura.

Onyx dan emerald.

Sampai pada saat Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya, ingin mencium Sakura. Gadis itu menutup matanya. Namun . . .. . . .

CUP

Ciuman itu mendarat pada pipinya, dugaan si gadis salah. Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai, menyentil jidat Sakura. "Apa yang kau harapkan nyonya Uchiha?"

Dan Sakura menggeleng gugup dengan wajah merah akut.

"Ciuman, heh!" dan tanpa diduga, Sasuke menariknya paksa dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Bukankah perjodohan ini adalah takdir rumit yang berakhir indah, heh? Semoga saja tidak ada yang tersakiti disini. Ya, semoga.

THE END

Bangga waktu nulis bagian 'THE END' berasa dicabut paku -lukatakuntilanak- OK! Maaf untuk ending yang GJ itu, tapi apa boleh buat –nebas author- saya awalnya, malas melanjutkan ini. Apalagi saya habis kehilangan laptop saya yang di bawa (BACA: ) oleh BAKA aniki. Dengan tabungan saya, akhirnya saya harus merogoh kantong lagi untuk membeli sebuah netbook. Awas kau aniki! –mukadendam-

Maaf jadi curcol –nyengir-disepak-

Dan terimakasih untuk yang setia pada fict saya yang satu ini, padahal saya tahu jika ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Terimakasih ya semua-BIGHUG-

Terimakasih untuk yang RnR, jenguk-?-, dan juga para silents reader sekalian.

Tunggu fanfict multhichap yang lain updet dengan sabar ya!

See you guys


End file.
